


Use Somebody

by HelaFrankenstein



Category: Game of Thrones (TV), Game of Thrones RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, F/M, M/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-11 19:21:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 28,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4449083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelaFrankenstein/pseuds/HelaFrankenstein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He has always been different.<br/>He was supposed to be the golden boy, take over his father's place in the Westerosi Energies and start his own family, but Robb Stark never really smelled like alpha.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone :)  
> This is my first fic and English is not my native language so I apologize for the mistakes. If something doesn't make sense please let me know in the comments.  
> I (sadly) do not own any of these characters - well, except the original ones :)

   For a wealthy bussinessman Eddard Stark it was a sheer shock when he found out his oldest son and heir wasn't alpha, but he got over it - he worked with handfull of betas and they were always responsible and reliable persons. Truth to be told, he could already see it coming. His six years old son didn't play with swords and guns with a group of other boys, he just sat in the corner and read, even when he could barely read at all. _Robb is like a river_ , his wife said. He was calm and collected, melting other people with a sharp intelligence and gentle heart. Ned still believed that the calm water is the most dangerous one, but Robb never showed any signs of being _dangerous_. He came home with a torn clothes and beaten. He could run, but the overly-alpha boys could smell he was not going to be one of them. His alpha father could smell it too.

   Ned was a patient man, he could wait and hope, so he waited and hoped for twelve years. Then in one cold winter's night, his beloved wife showed up in his study, pale as death itself. Catelyn was a strong, fierce beta woman. She was barely scared, but when so, it was mainly for their children. That was the moment Ned knew something was utterly wrong. He asked if their baby son Rickon, future alpha for sure, was alright. He was. Then Arya, also alpha, did she hurt herself with her little sword? She didn't. And Bran, and Sansa? Their two beta kids were all right.

   "Robb is in heat."

   The world froze for a moment.

   When Ned stepped in the room of his eldest son, who supposed to be heir of the Winterfell mansion and his bussiness, his world kind of shattered. Robb was lying in bed, his whole body twisting in something that seemed like an agony. Drops of sweat ran down his face and mixed with tears. His painfull whines filled the room. Soon, he fainted from all the pain.

   From that moment, Ned was torn in half. His son was omega and his more alpha part knew he should be ashamed. He looked so vulnerable, so lost, so small. But omegas were precious, rare. There was only few of them and almost none in his social circles. He loved Robb with all his heart, so Ned Stark promised his uncoscious son that he'll do his best to make sure his future will be good. He had built a bulletproof financial plan, but he also knew that his son will need a husband soon. He and Catelyn knew so many people, the only thing they had to do was choose _the right one_. Not that Robb had made it any easier. He absolutely hated the idea of arranged marriage, snarled at any alpha who tried to touch him and spent most of his time with the Greyjoy kid. Ned knew Balon Greyjoy's son was alpha, which didn't made his sleep any lighter. He gave Theon chance though, chance to prove that he's not so stupid to take advantage of Robb's vulnerability. Ned would never allow Theon to mate his son. Never. _He would skin him alive._

   He and Cat decided to attend all these social events Ned hated so much and always took Robb with them, so he could choose the alpha he liked. The balls, evenings spent in opera, dinners with other high-class families - everything went south. All these alphas stared at his son with hunger in their eyes, like at a piece of meat. It scared Robb and made Ned sick.

   But they couldn't give up. Then, an offer came from King's Landing mansion. Ned's best friend, Robert Baratheon, had a stepson Joffrey - well, he was his wife's son from her first marriage, but Robert claimed his as his own - who will inherit such a fortune that Robb could live a three lives from it and be happy and wealthy. When Ned read it to Robb, the boy screamed about how "twisted sick fuck" the Baratheon heir is and actually ran away. Ned saw him leaving with Greyjoy. At the moment he wanted to catch the kid and talk some sense into him, because he as omega couldn't make it alone, he couldn't live with his parents forever and couldn't suffer every month's heat. No one would give job to omega, unless he wanted to look after children or whore himself off. Ned never wanted to see his son in any of that situations. _Robb would have to get over it_ , Ned thought, as he dialed his friend's number and made an appointment.

 

***  

  

   As fucked up as it might sound, Robb Stark hated being himself.

   Why shouldn't he? In a society ruled by alphas, he was born omega. No one cared that he was hard-working, smart or coming from a good family. His status made it impossible to attend a colledge or find a decent work. His life was ruined at the very beginning.

   Three months ago, in the middle of spring, he had his first heat. It was the most painfull thing Robb had to endure, ever. It started as a fever. Then came the pain, like if someone tried to cut his body in half. He needed someone to complete it back together, to complete him, but after a while it became too overwhelming and he fainted. That was probably the best part. His next heats were far less painfull, but he still prefered to suffer in the security of his room.

   Then, father had to make an appointment with the Baratheons, because he couldn't just wait two three days until Robb's heat ends.

   Any other time, Robb would be happy to see Robert and Cersei coming over for a dinner. They were like a second parents to him, and Gendry, who was younger than him, but he was the only friendly young alpha Robb knew except Theon. And he seemed to like Arya _a lot._

   But Cersei had a son from her first marriage, with a guy named Jamie. No one ever met him, but Robert saw his father-in-law spit on the floor everytime his name was pronounced. The boy's name was Joffrey and he was the perfect picture of bad alpha habits. He was violent, headstrong and loved to scare everyone and everything around him. _Twistedy sick fuck_. Tonight, he chose to scare Robb.

   Winterfell dinning room was full of people. The Starks, Robert and Cersei sharing their inside jokes, Baratheon kids, Cersei's brother Tyrion who tried to seduce one of the cooks, Theon and Balon Greyjoy, both wearing the same expressions of disgust. Theon glanced at Joffrey every five minutes. Robb recognized the hate in his eyes, but it couldn't match his own. Margaery Tyrell chatted with Sansa who still hoped to mate Loras Tyrell someday. Grandmother Tyrell was just telling a sexual themed joke to Tywin Lannister, who laughted so hard he nearly dropped his fork. Robb liked all these people, he knew them as long as he remembered. And then there was Joffrey.

   Robb shivered everytime the alpha looked at him, which seemed quite a lot. Joffrey would stare at him when cutting meat and it made Stark feel as if he was the meat. Meat that would be cut into tiny pieces and swallowed by a monster. It made his insides clench.

   He mouthed "Help" to Theon. The alpha was sitting next to his father, too far from Robb, who now longed for his friend's closure more than ever. Theon was clever, cunning and protective and Robb could always count on his support. But this time, he wasn't there to save him. He only mouthed "Sorry."

   The evening went well, everyone seemed happy and even mother looked generally pleased with the way things worked out. Joffrey was a pain in Robb's ass, which was two sided thought Robb wanted to shot himself for.

   He was the first one to leave the dinning hall, which seemed as a bad decision the next morning.

 

***

 

   "We found the right mate."

   That was the moment Robb started choking on his breakfast - strawberry cereals with milk. His coughs filled the luxurious kitchen, but mother seemed generally unaffected by it. She took a seat across him and waited until he finally croaked "What?"

   "Yesterday at the dinner Tywin told us-"

   Robb jumped up so fast that the chair he'd been sitting on fell backwards and hit the floor. "Fuck Joffrey!" he shrieked. _Oh gods,_ parents had to arrange everything when he went to bed. Well, that was a fucking backstab. He started pacing the kitchen, hoping to calm down a little, but his throath was still clenched. He realized that he was going to cry, sooner or later.

   Mother was no longer smiling. Her expression changed, now she had the same look as when he was a kid and refused to go to school. He hated school because of all those alpha boys who thought it would be fun to torture him. He ran - he could run all the way home if necessary, but he couldn't actually fight any of them. He just couldn't _hurt_ people.

 _Well, I should as hell learn to_ , Robb thought. Joffrey wouldn't let him go unharmed and this time, he was determined to protect himself.

   "Robb!" Mother's sharp voice pulled him back to reality. "Calm down."

   "What?" he snapped.

   He had always been the good son. While Arya, Bran and even Sansa started fights with parents, argued and had their way, he tended to obey. He followed their rules. Since his first heat and following perfect mate hunt, he started to see small cracks in that behavior. When in heat, he would snap at everyone who dared to touch him, his mood swings got out of the hand and the something that would calm him down wasn't discovered yet. Theon once told him that he needed to be fucked badly, which was the only advice given to him so far.

   And now they want to ship him away to that sadistic fu-

   "It's not Joffrey."

   It took a moment for Robb to proces what he just heard and what it actualy ment.

   He's _not_ going to marry Joffrey. There will be no church, no weeping mother and no Robert telling father about how they are family now. The priest will not tie the knot around their wrists, tying them together for the rest of their lives. No mating night. _No Joffrey_ , the thought made Robb laught. The alpha won't be able to even touch him or speak to him in bad manner. He will have to pay respect to him, his pups and his.. _mate_.

   The smile froze on Robb's lips. "Who then?"

   The gentle smile mother gave him was sort of unsettling. "I heard he is handsome and kind." And very wealthy for sure, she forgot to add.

 

***

 

   Living on his own had a tons of perks, yet still Jon loved to return home. Everytime he stepped into the Mormont manor, a warm feeling of acceptation washed over him like the first time, when he was just three years old pup, looking up to his new mommy and daddy.

   The house was huge, oozing class and elegance. It was sometimes called Castle Black, thanks to its size and exteriour colour. It was actually dark grey bricks and black roof, dad always argued, but people never cared about facts.

   It was Saturday morning and the residence was bustling with life. Something was wrong, utterly wrong he could tell, because dad's voice shook with excitement when he called him last night. Parents were usually already sleeping at half past eleven, so when dad commanded him to visit them for breakfast because he had _news_ , Jon went into the super-aware-alpha mode.

   He found them in the garden, near a small lake - they tended to eat out here on important occasions. Jon once fell into the lake, he was seven and it was Jorah's birthday. He disliked the lake since, even if it was full of pretty chinese fishes and ducks.

   Mother spotted him first. "My boy!" She gave him a beautiful smile and put down her morning coffee which was clear sign he had to hug her. Jon enveloped the petite blond woman in his arms.

   "Hi mom," he smiled, "dad."

   Jeor Mormont only nodded. He was never the one for words, his actions spoke for him louder. He was alpha, like his father before him and his father before him. People called him The Old Bear, because of the Mormont sigyl. Plus, when dad sank his teeth into something special he never let go.

   Mom was also alpha which made the Mormont's marriage unique. Alpha women are known to have problems with childbirth, but Jenna Mormont was as headstrong as her husband and they soon celebrated the birth of their first son, Jorah. Then, their luck was gone. Jenna wasn't able to carry any other child. They had Jorah, the fair haired boy who loved to explore, fight with other boys and climb half-fallen trees, but Jenna always wanted more children, so when she couldn't have pups of her own, she opted for adoption.

   Nonetheless, Jon never felt like the adopted pup. When he asked about his true origins, dad said "You're my son, fuck the blood," and that was the end of debate.

   Dad had the same expression that left no place for arguing now.

   "What's going on?" asked Jon while pouring a steaming hot black cofee into the largest mug he found near. "You scared me yesterday, you know. I actually thought one of you got a heartattack or something."

   Jeor shot him a sharp look. "Don't be silly, we're fine."

   "Then what?" The look on mom's face made Jon sorry he asked. It's going to be something big. Important things always happened near the lake.

   Parents exchanged nervous looks but remained silent, until mom growled "Gods, Jeor, just spill the beans!"

   Father gave her dark look "It's not so easy."

   Jon had enough. They knew something and they were hiding it from him. He could smell the tension in the air, he shifted in his seat nervously. The alpha side wanted to fight or flight, but he chose to be racional for once. "What is it?"

   "Well," dad sighted "do you remember Ned Stark?"

   Jon nodded, he did. He met the man when he was just a pup, when dad took him to see his job in Westerosi Energies. The man seemed pleasant, but he hadn't seen him since.

   "Ned called me yesterday, just before I went to bed. He apologized for the wrong timing, it was actually the Old Lion, the bastard told him that I'm still young and awake whole night." Father scoffed. He was friend with Tywin Lannister since high school and they still tend to pull pranks on each other, but he wouldn't call Jon if it was just this. "The important thing is that he made you an offer."

   "Me? Why would he make me an offer?" Jon might have his share of stocks of WE, but it was rather small one. Someone like Ned Stark doesn't need his little piece.

   "It's not a bussiness offer. Well, it kinda is, but it does not concern the bank."

   Mom slapped dad's arm as soon as he said it. "Jeor Mormont! How dare you to speak about live of the poor boy as a bussiness offer!?"

   Father rolled his eyes on her "Darling, because _it is_. The Starks are slowly going crazy. They're desperate and the boy is headstrong, he sent the Baratheons to hell yesterday."

   Jon was lost. Confused as hell and it made him angry. "What boy? What offer? Dad, you're _not making sense_!"

   "Fine. Ned asked me if you'd mate his son."

   "What?" Jon jumped from his seat, the coffee totally forgotten.

   Mom extended her hand to him. "Calm down, Jon. It's just an offer. You go see the boy and then decide."

 

***

 

   Theon Greyjoy was ironborn alpha. He endured everything life had tossed his way and made a goddamn profit out of it, unless it came to the Stark kid. He was a lost sucker when Robb made his puppy eyes on him.

   So when the omega came that morning, with eyes swollen from crying and expression of utter desperation on his pretty face, Theon was long lost.

   They stood under the flicking light in his personal garage in the Greyjoy residence, polished red Porshe standing near them. Theon was grounded by the strong smell of flowers, sweet fruits and cinnamon that suddenly filled his nostrils. It came from nowhere, pinned him in place and made him wonder what-

   It was the omega in heat, in his garage.

   The scent was so delicious it took Theon all his will to keep his hands to himself, but the sudden urge to comfort the omega was stronger.

   "What happened?" he breathed out. Five steps separated him from the tall, lean form of Robb, so he made them quickly and enveloped the other young man in tight hug.

   Stark slumped against him. The scent was here again, so welcoming.. "They found him.. the suitable.. for me," he sobbed into Theon's shoulder and the alpha pushed him away gently, so he could see in those beautiful, bright blue eyes.

   "No."

   It couldn't be true. Even if it was, Theon didn't want to believe it. Robb was not going to mate some random stranger because of money, that wasn't the Stark style. He knew Robb since they were little kids running around the WE when their respective fathers had meetings. He protected Robb from those fucking bullies and from all the alphas that would dare to come closer to _his_ beautiful omega.

   "Who?"

   Robb shot him another look of despair. "I don't even know him!" His voice was pitch higher than usual and Theon would usually laugh at him, but this time was different.

   He growled: "Name!" Robb let out a startled whimper and his face twisted in pain. That was the moment Theon realized he was digging his fingers rather deep in the other boy's biceps. "I-I'm sorry.."

   The smell of heat made him crazy. It woke up some primal needs. He let go of the omega. His mind was restless, racing through the list of names, faces and possibilities, while he paced the room.

   They had to pick an alpha, probably someone who had some kind of connection to the Westerosi Energies. Robb had his share of stocks but once mated, his alpha would take over it for sure - omegas usually weren't allowed to do bussiness. It was clear that it would be someone who sides with Eddard at the meetings. The Starks would choose someone with fortune. Maybe someone old, so he'll die sooner and Robb will be left with swelled belly and enough money to live the rest of his life happy. Many alphas out there send Robb gifts and flowers.. But yesterday-

   "Is it Joffrey?" At the corner of his mind, Theon was always sure he would mate Robb Stark himself, one day. His chances on spending the rest of his life with _his_ beautiful omega were thinner with each passing minute. The omega was watching him wide eyed, just begging to be taken, manhandled right here and knotted deep.

   The image of the yellow-haired brat was enough to make Theon clench his teeth. But another, more vivid one with Joffrey crawling between Robb's spreaded legs sent Theon over the edge, the alpha taking over him for good.

 

***

 

   All Robb wanted was comfort. He wouldn't get it home, the whole family saw him as a burden now, making their lives harder with his stupid heats and mood swings. He thought pherhaps Theon would have some kind words for him, but he angered his friend somehow.

   He could smell it. The scent wasn't anything pleasant - salt, metal, sweat and the spicy smell all alphas had when being angry.

   Then it hit him. It was _arousal_.

   He was actually stupid enough to throw himself in the arms of alpha when his heat didn't entirely ended yet.

   Robb knew he should get out fast. He glanced at Theon on the other side of garage and slowly backed away. The only thing between him and safety was the red Porsche.

   Theon was watching him now, with predator-like awarness of every breath he take. Robb didn't like it at all. Friend or not, Theon also seemed affected by him now, like all these stupid alphas out there who sent him the bloody gifts. The look he gave him was all but friendly.

   Then his instincts kicked in. He ran. Theon chased him. Then there were fingers twisting around his wrist and he was pulled back with brutal strenght. It send him spiralling backwards, right under the alpha's feet. Robb soon found himself on his back with Theon kneeling on top of him. The alpha was growling in his face, canines sharpening in his mouth. The omega side of Robb responded - his canines sharpened too and he snarled on the man atop him.

 _This was not his alpha_. He didn't want this alpha. This alpha made him feel nothing, only repulsion. His body chose to fight. He claved at the alpha's arms and face, leaving bloody marks here. He growled, snarled, showed his teeth, but the alpha was still stronger, lifting him and turning over until he was on all fours and the other wolf groped his ass. Wave o terror washed over him - if Theon knots him, he'll be stuck with him _forever_. No harm ment, but he'd rather give a try to someone less impulsive and, well.. less Theon.

   There was a hand making its way to his belt buckle while the other was placed on his right shoulder, holding him in place. Robb turned his head and with all his strenght he bit down into the unwelcomed flesh.

   Theon howled in pain as Robb's canines bit right through the soft skin between his thumb and forefinger. He tasted copper in his mouth, a blood. That was the moment the alpha snatched his hurt hand away and gave Robb's backside solid push. He landed on his left arm, twisting so he would not hurt his head on the concrete floor.

   Theon had to come back to his senses, because he vanished and when Robb picked himself up, he was by far the only one here.

 

***

 

   Robb stormed into his bedroom and smashed the door closed.

   His bedroom. It has been his sanctuary, his source of peace with light blue walls and massive wooden furniture since Sansa was born and the mansion suddenly became full of baby cries. He threw himself on the bed face first and groaned in pleasure when his forehead met the cold sheets. His fever was slowly rising, caused by Theon's assault, he could tell. Soon, the pain will come, with the.. _need?!_

   _Yes, it was need_. Robb felt ashamed everytime this craving hit him.

   Mother saw him when he returned. She talked to him but his mind was still in that garage, pinned down by his best friend. He couldn't process it - why would Theon act this way? They were friends, for heaven's sake! Robb clenched his teeth. Sharp pain made it's way from the small of his back and ended in between his legs, paralyzing the lower part of his body. He took a deep breath and crawled up to bury his face in the pillow.

   Two more days, he thought, two more days and then four weeks of normal life. He had to face bigger problems than his own fertile body now. Biggest of them was the alpha who seemed so great to parents that they actually thought he's the right one. They hoped, more so, now when everyone knew _what Robb was_.

   Then, he would have to deal with Theon. He wasn't looking forward to that one. It will be embarrasing as hell, to face his long-time friend and ask him what possessed him.

   Sharp knock on the door broke the silence. "Robb? Can I come in?"

   It was mother. Robb groaned - the sound was muffled by the pillow, but it was rather rebelious groan. He wasn't in the mood for lecture right now, thank you nicely. Mother somehow thought it was 'come in' groan though.

   He heard her footsteps on the carpet and felt the weight as she sat herself on the opposite end of bed, but he couldn't find it in himself to move.

   "Are you alright?" she asked. It was a stupid question, because she already knew the answer. Nonetheless, Robb groaned 'yes'.

   She was probably sitting straight with her hands in her lap as she always did. Her posture, her features - there was no kindness. She had her way, the right way, and she was not trying to understand the point of the other side. Even when she did, Catelyn Stark wasn't the one to admit she was wrong. That was probably the cause why mother wasn't very popular. Robb heard people call her _Lady Stoneheart_ from time to time and sometimes, he thought they were right.

   "Do you know that Tyrion Lannister invited us on his birthday celebration on Thursday?"

   "Yeah, he told us at the dinner," the pillow failed to muffle his answer this time. There was a violent pain in his lower abdonmen which made him turn on his left side and pull his knees up to his chin. He was facing mother now - against all his previous assumptions she looked quite concerned.

   "Ned talked to Mr. Mormont" she said. It sounded strangely pained, like if she was the one who would be sold to the Mormont guy, not him. After a while, she added "His son will be there, too."

   Robb's insides clenched and it was not caused by the pain. "So," he started, "I am supposed to meet the man there?" In fact, it wasn't real question because both of them knew he was, but mother nodded anyway.

   Then, they were silent, until he couldn't take it anymore.

   "And what if I dislike him? What happens then?"

   "Then you will meet him again and again, and we will set the date of the wedding, because you do not have any other chance Robb! I don't want to see my son suffer. I don't want to see my son trying to find a job and failing. I don't want to see you living miserable life!" At the end she was screaming at him, but Robb didn't care. He would rather try living on his own, than being trapped in a loveless marriage for the rest of his life.

   He gave mother a hard look. He could be as stubborn as she was, something he took after her. "You are making me mate a complete stranger - if that's not miserable, then I don't know what really is."

   "Why are you so bloody stubborn?" mother sighted. The anger in her voice was gone, replaced by something near grief. "Do you think I married your father because I wanted to?"

   Robb stared at her, out of words. His parents always had the _perfect_ relationship. Father was probably the only one to get along with mother, but they loved each other. Everyone thought the Starks always mated for love, including Robb himself. The idea that they hadn't loved each other from the start never crossed his mind.

   "I actually wanted to mate Brandon," a small smile appeared on her face. Robb's jaw dropped. "Uncle Brandon?"

   "Yes, him."

   Mother didn't smile very often, but when she did, she looked beautiful. Her face lightened, her posture changed into more relaxed one and she watched something far far away, that no one could see but her.

   "I was enchanted by him from the first time we met. He was a very handsome, passionate man . When I was with him I felt special, completed, happy-" her voice trailed off for a while and Robb thought about how unhappy she had to be now, but then she looked directly at him, smiling with tears in her eyes "but my parents wanted me to marry Ned. Ned was quiet, calm and nothing like Bran, but I agreed and it was the best thing of my life."

   Mother wiped her wet cheeks with the back of her hand. Sudden urge to hug her came on Robb, so he put himself up to sitting position. She grabbed his forearm immediately to make sure he was listening.

   "It took me a time, but I love Ned with all my heart, and I love you and your siblings. You are special Robb, please, please don't make me witness my eldest boy suffer. Promise me, Robb, that you will give it a chance."

   By the time she was done, tears ran down even his cheeks. He put his hand over hers and promised: "I will, mom. I promise you."

   Mother sat there with him for another hour or two. She talked about uncle Bran and father when he was young. She told him how they fell in love slowly, day by day, until she forgot Brandon entirely. They never shared a moment like this. To Robb it was something so special he even caught himself holding his breath so he didn't ruin it. When mother left it was already afternoon, but he still lied in his bed, thinking about his own marriage - what if the guy was really _someone decent_? If Tywin Lannister told father he was good, he probably was good. It's not like he will have to love him, being comfortable around one another would be enough.

   Robb fell asleep, firmly decided to give his future mate a try.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, thanks for the kind comments and kudos, they really made my day.  
> This time I was kinda quick to update, but I'm starting new part-time job on Monday so... Goddamn, I suck at this :D

   They might not give him the name, but Robb spent Sunday, Monday and better half of Tuesday asking parents about his future mate. It wasn't very effective because they didn't knew much, but on Tuesday evening when he summed up the results of his little research, he knew that the alpha was older, had a brother, had a small share of stocks of WE, his father was best friend of Tywin Lannister and he was Tyrion's good friend. It wasn't much, but it was a start.

   Wednesday morning found Robb Stark fretting. He was still against the concept of arranged marriage, but small part of him hoped that maybe he would mate his _Mr. Right_ , just like mother did.

   When parents sent Sansa to tell him that the lunch was ready, he was just sitting in front of the open wardrobe, trying to figure what would he wear tommorow. On his bed lied a denim shirt, black jeans, brown jeans, navy blue henley, burgundy henley and white t-shirt with freaking David Bowie on it, but only because he was already desperate.

   Sansa eyed him suspiciously. "Are you packing?"

   "No, why should I?"

   "It looks like you are packing," she pointed her long finger on the pile of clothes on his bed. "Are you running away from home?"

   Robb groaned. "No! Gods, haven't I told you that I am not packing?!" It wasn't easy to admit the hard truth.

   "I'm trying to decide what to wear on Tyrion's party."

   Sansa blinked, processing what she just heard. Then, she bursted into a fit of laughter. It took her a whole minute to calm down, the most annoying minute Robb had today. He shot her a dark look: "What's so funny?"

   She giggled "You're crazy."

   "Oh, don't you go there. I bet you were thinking about what to wear since Margaery told you Loras will be there."

   Sansa turned a significant shade of red. "T-that's.. not true!"

   Robb smirked. It was true, he heard her asking mother if the black skirt is better than the red one.

   "Ok, it is true," sighed Sansa. He gave her a smile and returned to staring into the big wooden wardrobe, but the couldn't come up with anything.

   He thought his sister would leave, but the redhead teen stood here and watched him. He felt her gaze on his back, but stayed silent. "Want me to help you?"

   "Please."

   It took twenty minutes and Sansa made him try everything he laid on the bed and some more items from his wardrobe, but he was grateful for it. She had great taste in fashion and often went shopping with Margaery Tyrell, who had even better fashion taste, although little bit too revealing. They were best friends since Robb remembered, but two years ago Sansa started having crush on Margaery's brother Loras. Sure he was handsome as hell, Robb had to admit, but he was one the jocks, not his kind of people. Also, he thought he saw some sparks flying in between Loras and Robert's beta brother Renly, but he hadn't had the heart to tell Sansa. _Let someone other ruin her dream_ , he thought.

   They chose the light brown jeans and navy blue henley, because Sansa thought it made his eyes stand out. How cheesy.

   When they finally appeared in the dinning room, the others were already eating dessert, but Robb was grateful for the small peaceful moments with his family. He sensed that there wouldn't be much more of them.

 

***

 

   Tyrion Lannister was small man with big brain. Father always compared him to young Tywin, because he was ambitious and hard-working, and he could roar like a lion when wronged. Tyrion had one of the biggest shares in the WE, right after father and Robert Baratheon.

   He also had one of the bigest residences Robb had ever seen.

   It was located southern from the city and looked like a farm. Very modern, luxurious farm with awesome backyard garden.

   But Robb's first thought belonged to Mormont's son. He is going to meet him this afternoon. Gods! _He should be acting like a mature young man with good manners_ , mother told him like thousand times, but his insides were clenched since he left the house. He was wearing the Sansa-approved outfit and hoped he didn't look like he's taking it too easy, because he wasn't. He was nervous as fuck since he woke up. His hands trembled. He skipped breakfast and barely touched any other food. His stomach was in knots. Gods, he was _so_ nervous! Arya laughed at him all the way to the party.

   The garden was full of tables with food and drinks. Robb spotted at least fifteen different kinds of alcohol. "Each of you can have one glass of champagne. no more," father told them. They already knew this rule.

   Long table with gifts was situated along the brick wall of the main house. Their gift wrapped in silver and white soon joined it. Mother was the one who chose it, so it was probably something practical, like a toaster.

   Sansa spotted Margaery and vanished right after they wished Tyrion happy birthday. Robb didn't realize when Arya and Bran dissapeared, but he was soon left only with parents as a company.

   Mother gave him a small smile. "It's time to meet the Mormont's."

   Robb only nodded, feeling his insides twisting a little more. As they followed father through the crowd, sudden urge to run away came on him. He looked at mother, the unspoken question hanging between them, but she just squeezed his hand.

   He didn't realize how crowded it was until he accidentaly bumped into someone. He caught only a glimpse of black clothes and dark hair, but the scent of alpha hit him _hard_ \- leather, wood, fresh grass and expensive soap. His omega side wanted to turn around and find that one, but parents were here and they would not let him just trail away after someone. He muttered a quick "Sorry," and passed the alpha by with lowered eyes, but his cheeks burned red. The smell was _so right_.. No! He had to meet the Mormont's, there was no other way, mother told him so. He should act mature.

   Few more steps and father suddenly stopped.

   "Hello Jenna! You look absolutely stunning," he said in that booming boisterous voice he saved for long time bussiness partners. Father had this strategy - act friendly towards people and they will act friendly towards you. One look on his career and you could say it worked just fine for him.

   "Thank you, Ned. And Catelyn! How long has it been?"

   "More than eight years." There was mother's hand on his shoulder, pushing him forward. "This is our son, Robb."

   Jeor and Jenna Mormont were both fair haired alphas. It was unusual for two alphas to mate, a strange sight. Everyone thought it would be too hard to have two dominant ones in one relationship, but these two seemed perfectly happy. Miss Mormont was petite and her blue eyes shone with excitement when she saw him. She extended her hand with a kind smile on her face. _C'mon, Stark, you can do it!_ Robb also managed a nervous smile and they shook hands. No one seemed to mind that his one was shaking terribly.

   "Nice to meet you, Robb."

   "Nice to meet you too, Miss Mormont" he said, then shook hands with her husband. "Mr Mormont."

   "Hi, boy." The man was tall, dressed in a dark suit. Robb had heard about him. The Old Bear. He had grey hair and wrinkles on his face, but his posture, the way he held himself and watched the people around him spoke about a strong person. "This is our older son, Jorah."

   Here it was. The moment he dreaded so much. _Calm down, Stark!_ Robb suddenly felt dizzy, but he took a deep breath and looked up. He was Stark and Starks don't run from their responsibilities, no matter what.

   "Hi, Robb." The alpha - Jorah, was a tall man in his forties. He was blond, had his father's eyes and watched Robb like someone would have watched a child. Amused, curious and with no seriousness. It was unsettling.

   "Good afternoon."

   He smelled like a sea. Chances were high that he lived near one, his tanned skin told so. Robb did not wanted to move near the sea. He didn't wanted to move at all, not with Jorah Mormont, who was too old, too tanned, _too real_ to be his future mate. Robb couldn't imagine even holding hands with him, he would look like a young thing what was out for older man's money. No one would think he does not want anything from him. Anything at all. They will think he was too good in the sheets, that he made Jorah mate him to get expensive gifts, live in a big house and the sex-

   No. He had to get out. Right. Fucking. Now!

   "Excuse me, please." he muttered in the direction of his future parents-in-law. "I don't feel well."

   As he made his way through the crowd of people, he heard mother shout his name. She would be furious. Father would lecture him about a financial security only alpha could provide him with, and at the end, he would say that Starks don't run away from their duties, but Robb did. _Shame on you, Stark!_

   _Fuck the family honor_ , he thought. How could they even want him to mate someone he's never seen before? What the hell was wrong with them?!

   The small table with champagne made it's way into Robb's way totally on it's own. Robb never got used to drinking, but right now he felt like a bit of alcohol could calm down his nerves.

   He drowned the champagne like if it was a shot.

   "Man, stop!"

   A familiar voice. Too familiar for Robb's liking. He put the empty glass on the table and helped himself to another one. Wow, he broke father's rule! Cheers!

   "Robb, what the hell?"

   He hadn't seen Theon since the thing in Greyjoy's garage. Hell, he didn't even reply to any of his messages. The universe must really hate him.

   Robb turned around so he was facing his _friend_. It was strange how wounded the alpha looked - Robb should be the wounded one, he was the one nearly forced into mating this complete jackass. "What?" He growled.

   "You'll get wasted," replied Theon. "Don't drink it like a water." Drinking was something Greyjoy was good at, aside from being a dick, but Robb wasn't listening to his advice today.

   "None of your bussiness."

   "Don't be stupid!"

   People were starting to watch them. That wasn't good. It would be best to just walk away before mother or father will show up to drag him back to his future in-laws. "Look, Theon, I don't know what you want from me, but I'd rather go." Robb pointed towards the table with bottles of fruit cider. It seemed like a good idea to him, to grab two or three bottles and go hide himself somewhere far from the sight of all these curious people.

   Robb was sure he spotted Sansa on his way to his next drink.

 

***

 

   "Oh man, she was furious! She was like 'Faaather, how could you? He's your grandson!' And he was like _'_ 'He seems to me like a poor copy of his bloody father!' and then, he actually spat right here, on the fucking expensive persian carpet of hers!"

   The little man in front of him stopped waving his hands like a shot monkey and took a sip from his whiskey.

   Jon didn't feel like smiling.

   "But the kid was awesome. He pulled out this expression, you know, the face wasn't giving out anything but polite, but the eyes were all 'Please start choking.' If looks could kill, Joffrey would be lying under that dinning table in no time."

   Yeah, the Stark's son. Jon had a big problem coming his way.

   "Faaather, how could you?" whined Tyrion in squeaky voice again. Cersei most certainly didn't speak like that, but the thing with Tywin spitting on the carpet seemed real enough.

   _Gods!_ After Ygritte left him, Jon didn't think that any other scent could hit him so hard, but now his mind was occupied with cinnamon, fruit and and something he couldn't quite put his finger on. He should have grabbed the boy as soon as he bumped into him. But there was the Stark, probably waiting for him accompanied by his and even Jon's respective parents. He should go see him. Well, it wasn't like he had to mate him, it was just an offer. He could still go back and try to find the sweet scent.

   Jon glanced at Tyrion. The little man was slumped on his chair with another drink. "Tyrion? Have you seen the Stark?"

   "The last time I saw him he was stumbling towards the stables," he grinned. "Well, your family is enough to drive someone to drink."

   Jon's eyebrows met his hairline. "Excuse you?"

   "C'mon, have you seen Jorah? He seems even grumpier than ever."

   "Man, _it's Jorah_ ," stated Jon. He took a deep breath and waved in Tyrion's direction. "I'm going to find the kid."

   "Good luck!"

   Jon could use some good luck. He had heard about Ned Stark's wife, so called Lady Stoneheart and he wasn't exactly looking forward to meeting her, more so when he was about to turn them down on their offer. Dealing with the son should be easier. Since he was said to send every alpha to hell, Jon will make his day.

   Tyrion's stables had only three or four horses in it, but the bulding was huge just as the rest of the place.

   Jon made his way through the crowd of Tyrion's guests in various states of intoxication. He knew less than a third of these people and it was no wonder - Tyrion had many friends, bussiness allies and the Lannisters were large family, nothing like Jon and his two elderly aunts.

   He was firmly decided to find the Stark and tell him how flattered he was, _really_ , but he had to decline his kind offer. He sucked in a deep breath and he _really_   wanted to go on, but..

   Cinnamon.

   Flowers.

   Alcohol.

 

***

 

   Damn it, Theon was right.

   Drinking on empty stomach was a stupid idea, more so when you're used to the only-one-glass rule. Maybe if he wasn't so freaking nervous and managed to eat more, he wouldn't get wasted so quickly. Well, get wasted was the original idea, but it didn't help Robb to forget Jorah, his traitorous body or any of his problems.

   But he was alone and that was enough for now.

   The world was swaying from left to right and back even when he rested his head on the cold red brick wall behind his back. Three bottles of cider and two glasses of champagne made his body heavy and his mind haze, but the still felt that it wasn't enough. Robb wanted to forget about this stupid marriage. Well, he could still risk it on his own. Even though his chances were pretty small, he still got a huge share in WE on his name. _Not for long_ , he thought bitterly. It was all wasted and unfair - why was his share three times bigger than his sibling's? Once mated, his alpha will take over it because _omegas just don't do bussiness_. That means Jorah could make it to the board of directors, while Robb would sit at home and take care of the pups. That's crazy.

   He didn't hear the footsteps until he actually saw a pair of fine black shoes.

   To look up was easier than he expected, but Robb had to blink a few times to clear his vision. It was already getting dark and he had some alcohol in his system, so..

   "Hi. Is anyone sitting here?"

   He came out of nowhere. Alpha in his mid twenties, with curly dark hair and wide smile, pointing at the ground on Robb's right. He smelled like wood, grass and leather. _And soap_. This was the guy he bumped into earlier.

   It was instant.

   Robb felt the pull in his chest, the yearning. Something deep inside his core shifted.

   He opened his mouth, but no words were coming out. _Damn it!_ He managed to nod at least, his cheeks burning hot with embarassment.

   Their arms brushed when the alpha slumped next to him and Robb felt a shiver ran down his entire body. Drunk or not, his body was instinctively responding to this particular one, but.. How was it even possible?

   "I'm Jon" stated the alpha "Jon Snow."

   "Robb Stark," he replied, but his tongue was kinda heavy and it came out more slurred than he would liked. Damned alcohol, why was he even drinking at the first place?

   The alpha - Jon Snow - watched him pensively, like if he was figuring out his next move. Robb watched him back, but to be fair it was only an excuse to study his face. He decided that Jon was handsome man with nice lips - probably Robb's favorite lips from now on - and his hair was just awesome. Robb wanted to touch it, tangle his fingers in it.

   "Do you know who I am?"

   Well, that was a cheesy question. Any other time Robb would made fun of it, but all that came on his mind now was _damn hot_. He bit on his lower lip and tried his luck: "You're the one I bumped into."

  "Yeah," Jon flashed that perfect smile again, the stupid question totally forfotten. "I thought we should meet."

   Their arms brushed once again, sending another wave of shivers down Robb's body and from the way Jon's expression shifted he felt it too. "Get to know each other."

   Robb groaned. He couldn't be serious! He had to meet this handsome alpha who made him squirm under his gaze right now, hours afrer he met his future family. How ironic. He rested his head on the wall once again. _"Why?"_

   "Why what?" Jon blinked at him, confused. Yeah, Robb wasn't making any sense right now, he knew it. Blame it on the alcohol.

   He shifted, so he wasn't accidentaly touching the alpha anymore and tried to hold his gaze without squiming, blushing, biting his lips and all of these damn distracting things. He failed miserably.

   "Look, Jon," Robb started. This is going to be awkward. Jon lifted his eyebrows in a sigh he was listening. Robb drew in a shaky breath and continued. "You seem like a nice guy, but I am about to mate someone, so-"

   Something odd flashed in those dark eyes. "That's why you got drunk?"

   How could a total stranger make him feel so ashamed?! Robb glanced at the tree bottles and his throath clenched. His omega side was responding to this alpha _so bad_ , he sensed a flash of anger, then hurt and then he just wanted to throw himself into Jon's arms and apologize for being stupid.

   But he just sat there and was all racional and reasonable, just like mother taught him. "Well, I'm not exactly happy about it."

   It was a poor excuse, but seemed to work.

   "Then why are you doing it?" Jon asked. It was a good question and it hit near home. Robb asked himself the same like thousand times.

   Because parents wanted it. Because it was the right thing to do. Because he had to. Robb was no fool, he knew that no one would give him a decent job, not because of this stupid something inside him that made him less worthy than the rest of the people. If he was born with a knot, everything would be different. He would be different.

   Why could people act towards him like if he was less than the others, just because of his status? Why could parents just trade him off to someone like if nothing happened? Why would his best friend wanted to do such things to him? _Why?_ These were also good questions, but no one bothered to give him the answers.

   Jon had to sense something from him. He was no longer angry, Robb could tell there was something else. Maybe it finally hit him, that he is not worth trying.

   Instead the alpha shifted closer, placed a hand on Robb's left shoulder and pushed him, gentle but firm, until he slumped against Jon's side with his head resting on his shoulder. It was gesture of comfort, something Robb craved for a long time and now when he got it, he wanted more, but he was too afraid to make a move, so Jon didn't realize he was wasting his time on him.

   They sat in silence for a long time. The rhytmic rise and fall of alpha's chest, the hand stroking his hair - it made Robb all too comfortable. He closed his eyes and it might be the alcohol - damn it, he could blame _everything_ on the alcohol today - but he found himself slowly falling asleep.

   "Who are you going to mate?" the alpha suddenly asked in low voice.

   "Jorah Mormont," replied Robb. "I met him today," he scoffed, voice sleepy but bitter nonetheless. "He's twice my age. I'm gonna look like a golddiger."

   Jon's silent laughter was the last thing he heard before drifting off.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally! It took me only a week and something to add a new chapter, hooray! The job keeps me really bussy, like so much that I actually caught myself looking forward to school.  
> Thank you for all the comments and kudos, the positive feedback is just awesome.  
> Have a nice day :)

   "Give it back, Arya!"

   "Are you stupid? I'm telling you, Loras doesn't give a shit. He. Will. Not. Date. You."

   "You are the stupid one! Loras gave me this adress and we are going to meet here. I have a date, deal with it. Now, give it back!"

   "No!"

   "Aaarya!"

   "Robb, girls are fighting again!"

   "Shut up, Bran!"

   The breakfast had been living hell. Sansa was re-reading some tiny piece of paper Loras gave her at the party and Arya snatched it away. They immediately started screaming at each other and when Arya tried to prove her point by stabbing her sister with a fork, she missed and accidentaly poked Bran instead. The poor boy called his brother and it all ended with the girls teaming up on him.

   Robb's head was going to explode. He regretted every single drop of alcohol he consumed. Ever.

   "Please, shut up, all of you" he groaned while resting his hurting head against the polished wooden table. At least he hadn't puked, yet.

   "If you didn't drink yourself under the table yesterday, you wouldn't mind," Arya pointed out. Sansa took advantage of it, snatched the paper back and stuffed it into the pocket of her jeans. "The Mormont guy had to carry you to the car."

   Arya nodded. "He seems cool. Lucky you. But parents were furious."

   Yeah, Robb didn't doubt it. Thank Gods they were both already at work, so he had some time to prepare before Catelyn Stark will unfurl her rage on him.

   The worst part of it was, apparently, that Jorah carried him. Probably bride-style. People saw it. People gossip. _Shit_. And where the hell was Jon - the alpha he met at the party? The last thing Robb could recall was this particular alpha's face and the way he smelled. Something in his chest shifted at the thought of him.

   "And you were snoring." said Arya while nibbling on her toast with scrambled eggs. She seemed to be in good mood today.

   "I was not," Robb tried to defend himself, cheeks burning red. The younger sister rolled her eyes on him. "Okay, maybe you weren't snoring, but at least you drooled."

   Bran shook his head "No, he didn't."

   "Thank you, Bran."

   The three Stark children soon headed to school. Rickon was with mother at the office.

   He was left alone.

   Robb dropped out of school after his first heat. It was hard before and he sincerely couldn't imagine going back there like if nothing happened, it would be even worse. His own family acted different towards him now, so the people in school would probably too. At least, mother occupied him with housework and some cooking - "You will have to do this once you get married" -since that was apparently everything omegas were supposed to do.

   He grew up thinking he was going to be a part of WE, rather important part. Father had been teaching him about bussiness since he was old enough to understand and suddenly _everything_ was gone.

   It was so fucking unfair! Robb could do it, he really could, but all he was left with was playing a housewife to someone he saw only once. Mother gave him an illusion that he could be the lucky one, that he could have his right one, that everything will be all right. _So naive._

   He should choose the person he'll spend the rest of his life with. Feel something when thinking about them. Robb wanted connection, affection, chemistry. Robb wanted love.

   Maybe he should just cut them all off, sell his stocks and start a new life somewhere else.

   A doorbell pulled Robb out of his thoughts. He stopped cutting the vegetables - the poor thing was already cut into the tiniest pieces ever, being a victim to his brooding mood slash hangover and all.

   He put down the knife and went to open the door. Starks weren't awaiting any visit today.

   Robb opened the door, headache totally forgotten.

   There he was, with dark circles under his eyes, dressed in perfectly fitting button up shirt. He looked tired.

   Before Robb could say a thing, one very determined alpha cut him off.

   "Let's go out together."

 

***

 

   The theory was easy - this building could suck human energy resources dry.

   It had to be built on some kind of cursed ground, like in horror movies, because every time Jon spent more than four hours here, he felt like his soul had been sucked out from his body through his eye sockets. Gross.

   When Jenna Marshall inherited the biggest share of Marshall Furniture after her father passed away, she started to run it with her sister Patty. Patty Marshall was _slightly_ controversal omega - she hadn't been mated, had no children and she worked as the CFO instead of looking after kids. Jenna let her hold some bussiness meetings, just for the look of sheer shock from everyone who realized that this confident woman speaking about materials, nails and money was actually omega. She was supposed to stay home, cook and clean, nothing more, but aunt Patty broke the stupid rules and just became wealthy as hell.

   She was the main reason Jon wanted to join mom's bussiness instead of WE. She could change the course of game with just her mere presence. Jon liked it, it was kind of exciting. Dad was dissapointed, since none of his sons will be part of the company he loved so much, but he got over it, eventually.

   But the damn building sucked. It was all concrete and glass, with emphasis on concrete. Jon hated it. Today was even worse than before. He couldn't focus on any of the papers on his table, something totally different occupying his mind.

   He was trapped.

   Jon let out a long groan. Everything would be easier if he just said "No Stark, I ain't gonna mate no child of yours," but he had to meet Robb, the unhappy drunk kid with the most beautiful eyes he'd ever seen. Jon felt it, the thing that happened between them. The warm feeling that filled his body when the sleeping omega cuddled to his side. It was so damn _right_.

   He couldn't get the auburn haired lad out of his head. Hell, he needed a change of air.

   Jon pushed all the papers aside, grabbing his cellphone. He dialed the only number he knew by heart.

   "Hey Ygritte, fancy a coffee?"

 

***

 

   They were speeding through the city with nothing but roaring engine breaking the silence between them. It was sort of unnerving, the lack of words, and Robb avoided the eye contact every time the alpha glanced at him.

   This wasn't a good idea, he knew it, but he did it anyway. It was something about Theon that always gave him the freedom vibes, like if there was nothing to make the alpha stop from doing whatever he wanted. _He was ironborn, he paid the iron price_ , that's how he said it. He was ruthless when working, drinking, having sex..

   "You smell different," frowned Theon when pulling over next to a tall, modern building. "Like a wood." His sharp gaze pierced right through Robb.

 _Wood. Grass. Soap. Leather_. Robb blushed furiously.

   The alpha's knuckles were going white on the steering wheel, but he pretended he didn't see it. So what if he smelled like Jon just a little bit? He fell asleep on that guy.

   And Gods, he wanted to do it again.

   "So why are we here?" he asked just to stop thinking about the dark-haired alpha and his, probably hundred percent awesome, body. He was damned. _Oh Stark, are you in heat again?_

   Robb missed the answer thanks to his self-scolding, but he guessed it was some kind of apartments. It looled like an apartment building, the modern expensive kind, too modern for Robb's liking. Theon got out of the car and waited until he relucantly joined him. Then he walked to the double glass door and held one part open for Robb to walk in.

   Robb could swear he saw the name _Greyjoy_ written on one of the five doorbells, but he shook the thought off. Theon lived on the Pyke, he loved the mansion and he could throw a huge parties at the guest house, there was no need for him to move anywhere.

   Something clawed on Robb's mind, some kind of warning he couldn't quite put his finger on. It was probably caused by the house. They had hanged out at some strange places, but nothing like this.

   The hall was narrow and dark. There was a glass lift and a staircase made of black marble. Theon opted for the stairs, leading the way. His posture lacked the usual cockiness and it wasn't even relaxed, but he still carried himself straight. From this angle he really had a nice back, especially in the dark grey button up he wore. Robb followed him silently up to the third floor where Theon stopped. There was only one door and the key to them was now in the alpha's fingers. He unlocked the door and stepped in with soft "Here we go."

   The apartment was huge, well, the part that Robb could see. The walls were painted in light blue and there was a huge window, giving out an impressive view on the modern city center. Robb could see it bustling with life, crowds of people walking down the streets. He could even see the glass top of WE tower. "What's all of this about? I mean _really_."

   Theon turned around abruptly. His face was mixture of emotions as he took a step towards Robb, taking his hand.

   Robb shuddered at the unwanted contact. The alpha's hand was warm and firm, pulling him furter in the apartment. "This," Theon said, his eyes gleaming with excitement. "This is going to be my place."

   "Well, congratulations then," Robb produced a confused smile. "It's really nice."

   And nice it was, kind of. The furniture was combination of leather, metal and glass and everything was tuned in blue-grey undertones. No, Robb didn't like it, but if Theon did, who was he to judge it?

   "You like it?"

   Robb nodded relucantly. Something was off, he could sense it. Theon wasn't acting like himself and with things now being a little rough between them, he saw no reason why would Theon show him this new place of his. Well, there was the thing in back of his mind, the omega side of him somehow knew it, but the rational Robb refused to believe that Theon would.. _No._

   "Why would you be leaving the Pyke?"

   Theon led him towards the sofa. When they sat down the alpha's fingers entwined with his even tighter. He should stop this, he really should, but Robb was too busy waiting for the crucial answer.

   Theon's skin was soft underneath his fingertips. Robb glanced at their hands, fitting perfectly for each other, like if they were ment to be. _No, they weren't._

   The alpha watched him closely now, with a hope in his eyes. He reached out to brush a stray curl out of Robb's forehead. Robb flinched, but the touch was tender. "I hoped you'll join me."

   He blinked, processing what he just heard. Theon's fingers stroked the back of his hand and it distracted Robb a lot.

   "I know you don't want the guy parents chose for you," the alpha continued. He was becoming more eager with each word. "I sensed it yesterday, your grief. You can drink all you want but Catelyn won't leave you alone, so-"

   Theon took a deep breath, his chest rising and falling again, just for him to go on.

   "I want you to mate me."

   The words were said in low, serious voice, but Theon's eyes were a pools of emotions Robb had never seen cross his face before. It took him aback. Really, it did, even though deep inside he knew for a long time that his friend was affected by him, but he blamed it on the heats and Theon's fuck-around nature.

   "You know it would work. From the day I first saw you, I knew you're ment just for me. My sweet, beautiful thing. I protected you, listened to you when no one else did. I think I always knew, but the thing in the garage had woken up _something_ -" Theon waved his free hand as if he wanted to draw the missing word in the air. "I don't want to be just friends. I want more, much more. I want a priest to tie the knot around our wrists and I want to make you scream on the wedding night _so_ loud. What do you think about it?"

   _No_. Robb knew he was blushing because of Theon's words and the hand that no longer held his hand, but moved up his thigh. The touch was warm and more promising than friendly. Theon was suddenly closing the distance between them, leaning closer and damn it, Robb was just sitting there frozen on the spot. There was something in his core that tugged at his mind to get up and go. Leave. Don't do this. _This wasn't right_. He fought Theon off once, he could do it again. He fought off even Ramsay.

   But then their lips met in a slow, soft kiss. Theon's tongue brushed over his closed lips again and again, until Robb opened them just a little bit. _This was wrong_. The alpha started exploring his mouth more passionetly. Robb felt a hand tangling in his hair and a body pressing on him, bringing him down until he lied on the sofa with Theon on top of him. _So wrong_. He knew they weren't ment to be, but Theon did the best job distracting him from it. Their lips separated and he drew in a shaky breath, trying to collect himself, but the alpha just moved on. He laid a trail of kisses down his chin, then stopped to ravage the tender skin on his neck. _This wasn't his alpha_. He knew it, he knew who he belonged with. Not Theon.

   "So?" Theon murmured in between the small kisses.

   Robb bit on his lower lip. This felt good, Theon was good to him, they knew each other like a palm of their hands. But Theon wasn't his _one_. Well, nor was Jorah and better the devil you know.

   "I'll think about it."

   The alpha was back here, kissing him like his life depended on it, making Robb sort of dizzy and then, _oh_ , Theon's warm, skilled hand was cupping his crotch. The alpha started rubbing him and Robb might have moaned if his lips weren't still assaulted. Theon broke the kiss, he shifted until his lips were touching Robb's earlobe as he whispered: "Let me show you." With it, he sped up the rhytm, and _gods_ , Robb could just come undone in his hands.

   Then everything was gone.

   Theon stood up and strightened his wrinkled shirt, leaving panting Robb half lying on the leather sofa. The usual cocky grin was plastered on his damn face again as he extended his hand to help Robb get up.

   "Let's get going, we have a wedding to plan."

 

***

 

   When Jon first met Ygritte, she was just arguing with Mance Raider about something totally unimportant. It was on an charity auction in the Gallery Arté - where he normally wouldn't stick his nose, staring at some pictures for hours just wasn't his thing - and he was there to donate a huge chunk of money on the charity in the name of Marshall Furniture.

   She was radiant, her red hair shining just as her smile when Mance finally surrendered and claimed she was right. She was the same kind of radiant even now, when slumped unceremoniously in the small red armchair, casually ordering a latté macchiato for her and something black and steamy for him. The waiter was a teenage alpha and he looked as charmed by her as Jon felt the first time.

   "So, what's up?" she asked as soon as the latté landed on the table, together with Jon's espresso.

   Jon knew it will be kind of awkward. He'd never been good when it came on talking about feelings, but he will soon go mad if he doesn't sort his thoughts out. Ygritte could be the right one to help him with it, she was used to this, she dated him for two years.

   Jon looked out of the window. The city centre was pretty crowded today. "How do you get to know it," he started and yeah, it was pretty awkward, "that this is the one?"

   Her eyes kinda popped out as she squeaked: "You really did? When? _How_?" She pushed the poor latté aside just to point her finger on him. Ygritte could be very expressive when in good mood. "Snow, we should rather get a shot on this."

   Jon gave her a brooding look. Her excitement was awesome, but it really didn't help him right now. He wanted to know if the Stark could be.. Well, why couldn't he just get the damn kid out of his head. "No Ygritte, seriously."

   Her face fell into the mask of faked seriousness and Jon could swear she enjoyed his suffering. She grabbed the tall glass again a took a sip.

   "I guess you just sense it, like 'Hi, you smell awesome, please let me lick your face'."

   Jon's eyebrows met his hairline. "I don't recall you licking Tormund's face." He also didn't want to lick Robb's face, but when was he just thinking about it, _damn it,_ he could lick the omega whole. _Just damn it._

   Ygritte waved her hands in a defensive gesture. "Well, no. Not exactly." Her expression changed into something softer, like it always did when she talked about her mate or her pups. "But when he walked past us in that cinema, _I just knew_."

   She just knew? Jon just knew lots of things, but the omega pushed them all away pretty effectively. Maybe that was it.

   "That's why you dumped me in the middle of a freaking movie?"

   "Well, it was shitty film," the beta shrugged, putting on an innocent face. She was really enjoing this.

   Jon groaned "Gods"!

   "Jon."

   "Ygritte," he paid her back in a mocking manner. "Ned Stark just asked me to mate his son. He's omega. I met him yesterday."

   Her happiness kind of vanished, replaced by sheer curiousity. "And what was he like?"

   "That's it," he took an annoyed sip of the espresso - it was a strong one, but not strong enough to distract him from thoughts about the crook of the omega's neck. "Drunk and unhappy. The kid met Jorah and thought that's the Mormont's son he's going to mate."

   Ygritte listened carefully while sipping on the latté. She reminded Jon of a child listening to a faitytale, until she murmured "Aww, Jorah's a good guy, but mating him could drive someone to drink."

   Jon shot her a curious look "Did you talk to Tyrion?"

   "No, why?"

   "He actually said something like that, too." Jon continued before she could start complaining about him telling Tyrion something before telling her. "The important part is that I can't get him out of my head! The scent is just _right_ \- Gods, maybe I really want to lick his face."

   "Awesome!"

   "But this arranged marriage thing," he shook his head, "I don't like it at all. You know, even if we're ment for each other, everyone will still think it's just about money - that Starks wanted to get rid of a low-status son and I wanted to get my own chunk of WE. I don't want him to think that I'm doing it because Ned Stark wants it. I don't care what Ned Stark wants."

   "But you care what the boy thinks about you," Ygritte pointed out and Jon nodded. "How old is he?"

   This time, Jon had to think. Thinking about Robb Stark was easy. "I don't know, he looks no older than twenty, but we didn't talked much. He actually drifted off on my shoulder. I had to carry him into their car."

   Ygritte snickered "That's sweet. You'll be happy."

   "I don't think I'll do it."

   _"Why?_ " 

   "Because he doesn't _want_ to get mated at all, it's just his parents pushing him into it. I can't just tie him up with me for the rest of his life." The thought of not being with the omega made Jon angry and hurt, but it was just all too complicated. _Damn it!_

   "Don't be stupid Jon." The beta raised her voice just a little, "You think he's the one and you let him go like that?"

   "Yes, if he doesn't want to get mated-"

   "Just shut up and think!" She growled, her lips twisting in that way it always did when she started being serious. Jon thought a lot for past eighteen hours, so much he missed a majority of his beauty sleep, but his mind was still on those goddamn blue eyes. "There are far worse things than falling for your future mate. Do you realize that you just won a fucking lottery here?"

   Jon growled at her, but Ygritte didn't give a second glance. She seemed kind of pissed off. Her voice was raised and somehow threatening, and she was drumming her fingers on the wooden table.

   "Imagine you mated someone else - does he have any sisters?"

   Jon nodded. He saw what was coming.

   "Fine, now imagine you mated his sister-"

   "She's sixteen," protested Jon. He saw Sansa Stark yesterday. She was beta and smelled somehow dull to him in contrast with her brother.

   "Shut up, Jon. Just think - you mate someone you like and it's pretty nice and okay and _bam!_ You meet him. That would suck, wouldn't it?"

   He took a sip of his nearly cold coffee, but remained silent.

   "Do you get me? You're a hell of a lucky bastard! The Starks could ship him off to someone else. And what if you weren't at that party? You wouldn't know he even exists, nor that he's probably your one. That's sad."

   Ygritte had a point. How big was the chance that you meet your one thanks to a fucking aranged marriage? Next to nothing, but he was still sitting here and whining to her about how unfair it was, to push someone to mate their one. _Seriously, Snow?_ Jon made a face at himself.

   But the redhead wasn't done with him yet. "Do you remember Karsi? She mated a fine guy, good-looking and all, had two pups and _bam!_ She met her one. So she started sleeping with him which is like the most stupid thing ever. She tore herself apart."

   She was right. Once mated, you're supposed to bed only your mate and no one else. It takes an enormous amount of atraction to sleep with someone else than your mate and once done, it usualy tears the pair apart. Jon knew two people who did the same mistake and in the end it was all but pretty. Their mating bond was a strong one, so strong that once broken, the beta's mind remained damaged. Karsi was the same case. Jon saw her only once since she split up with her mate and she was only a shadow of the strong woman she once had been.

   Ygritte was probably right. _Again_. It's unnerving to have a friend who is nearly always right. Jon sighed. If Robb Stark was his one - and Jon thought so - this was the chance to spend the rest of his life happy. He should take it. _Admit it Snow_ , he thought, _you fell hard for the boy_. And Gods, he only had seen him once!

   Ygritte saw his inner fight and grinned at him, finishing her latté. "Have to go, Tormund and I are taking the kids camping on the weekend, so.. You go get yourself the boy before he finds someone else."

   "You're already leaving?"

   "Yeah, I am", she stood up and waved her fingers at him in a mocking manner. "Have a fun Snow, and don't do anything stupid."

   "You too, Ygritte," smiled Jon. "Have a nice weekend ."

   They said their goodbyes and she strode away, leaving Jon still pretty confused and with a bill to pay.

 

***

 

   The crowd of people flowing through the city center became even bigger as the noon aproached. Robb thought he could get lost in it and get home on his own, but Theon was still gripping his hand.

   He found himself being dragged towards a fancy restaurant. The alpha was all cheerful and ecstatic, babbling about how he wanted to move Robb's things as soon as possible, so they could live together before the ceremony. Robb's headache was returning.

   "You want the wardrobe of yours?" Theon's sudden question tore him out from his thoughts. Robb opened his mouth, preparing himself to say something mean. Without Theon nearly giving him a handjob, he was able to think straight. Enough was enough, he made his mind - he couldn't live with Theon. He didn't love him, he didn't respect him much and three hours with him was enough for the rest of a day. Yes, Theon might protected him and stuff, but when Ramsay tried to stuff his dick in Robb's mouth, the alpha was just standing there and doing nothing. Robb didn't care that Theon feared Ramsay, he feared the sadistic fuck too, he was weaker than the overly-alpha Bolton, but he at least fought. Theon just stood here and shook. He didn't want a mate that would left him down every time something scares him.

   "Hey Theon," he started, gathering all his courage, "I think we shouldn't do this."

   The alpha stopped walking. "Shouldn't do what?"

   Robb bit on his lower lip. This probably wouldn't be pretty. "We shouldn't-"

   _Wood_. The smell was faint, but it hit him hard, even harder than yesterday. Robb freed his hand from Theon's grip, looking around for the familiar face somewhere in the crowd. He couldn't be wrong. He would recognize the scent everywhere. "Jon?"

   "What are you doing?" Theon growled, grabbing his hand again, but Robb flinched away.

   "Jon?"

   When he finally saw the dark haired alpha emerging out of the crowd, his heart beated twice as fast. Jon saw him, their eyes locked for a second and Robb found himself wanting to run to him. 

   He would do it, he would run and jump into the alpha's arms if it wasn't for Theon who grabbed his forearm this time, dragging him away. Theon had to see Jon, he had to understand why was Robb acting like this. He had to _let go._ But Theon didn't, he held Robb like vice.

   But Jon also saw Theon. His dark eyes flashed dangerously and Robb _felt_ his rising anger. It was directed on him.

   Jon turned aroung on his heels, leaving him here just like that. Robb was lost. He let out a pained whine and watched _his_ alpha dissapear.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone :) I'm sorry it took me so long to update. I don't know what happened - there was the job, then school, then dancing classes. I kind of lost a touch with the fic (last update was like a month ago?).  
> But now I'm back :) Hope I can give some happy ending to our boys, though it's probably not going to happen very soon.  
> This chapter is kind of bridging one.

   "Fuck you, Theon!" Robb snarled at the alpha, prying his fingers off of him. If it wasn't for them being in the middle of a crowd, he would shout it in the dumbass's face, but he still had some dignity.

   Theon flashed him a smile. "You'd like to?"

   "No!"

   _What have you done?!_ The question ringed in Robb's ears. _What have you done?_ He gave Theon one last glance before turning around and heading the direction Jon left just a minute ago. Theon shouted at him. He made his way through the masses of people, bumping into some. He called out Jon's name, but there was no trace of the alpha.

   Robb stopped at the crossroad. He had no clue which way could Jon go. He called out his name for the last time. He had to look like a lost puppy, because people started to stare at him. Oh gods, this was embarrasing.

   Robb knew it was all his fault. He should have send Theon to hell right when he knocked on their door, but no, he had to make another poor decision.

 

***

 

   Jon usually wasn't the type of guy that's easy to piss off. Well, fuck it.

   The mere sight of the omega he was supposed to mate - the one that _is_ his one, he was getting more and more sure - holding hands with another alpha had woken up something primal in him. Sure, it was the alpha thing to get a little possessive, but he really wanted to kick the guy's ass, just because he held Stark's hand.

   Jon had to admit it freaked him out a little. In his defense, he sensed how annoyed Robb was.

   He also had to admit that for a brief second he was even angry at the Stark. Angry wasn't the right word, he was furious. The omega had to sense it, because _goddamn_ , he looked so lost. Any other time it would break his heart, but Jon just had to get out of here, immediately. His mind was a mess. There was one thing, bugging him all the way home. Jon's first plan, the one consisting of visiting Ned Stark in WE and telling him he'll do it, just went to hell so he had plenty of time to think. That sucked. But the thing kept on bugging him on and on - what if Robb Stark dated that guy? How could Jon possibly mate a boy in love with someone else? What if the other alpha just wasn't suitable enough to be Ned Stark's son-in-law? But Robb probably still thought that he was to mate Jorah. He could do something stupid, like secretely mating the said boyfriend.

   If they were ment to be together, if Robb was his one, they should fall for each other. That's how it's supposed to work. Everyone who met their one said it's like a love on first sight, but life-long, so what if it all was only in Jon's imagination? What if he just really liked the way Robb smells and how his eyes widened when they met today?

   When Jon stormed into his house, he changed into more comfortable clothes - accidentaly ripping a sleeve of his fancy suit wouldn't really make his day - and made a bee line to his backyard porch. It was the main reason why Jon loved this house. It had a front porch, a backyard porch and awesome backyard garden where he could mess around with his dogs.

   Grey Wind, with smoke grey fur and yellow eyes was the bolder of his Northern Inuit duo. He trotted to Jon as soon as he opened the back door. Jon scratched the dog behind his ears and gave it a smile. "Hi, buddy. How are you?" Jon felt bad for admiting it, but he'd always been more bonded with Ghost. They shared the same silent, more thinking than acting nature. Unlike Grey Wind, Ghost walked slowly towards him, all stealth and caution. Jon sat on the small wooden stairs and petted them until they both slumped against his legs.

   His anger was long gone, leaving him somehow hollow.

   Kings of Leon blasted from his cellphone.

   He fished it out of the pocket of his jeans, answering the call. "What's up, mom?"

 

***

 

   Robb spent the rest of Friday afternoon brooding over all the mistakes he ever made, including befriending Theon, not kissing Jon the first time he caught his scent and stealing Sansa's apple shampoo. Yeah, that was a hell of a misstep.

   He should be reasonable and just mate Jorah Mormont, it would financially secure him and parents would be happy. Messing around with Theon was stupid, yes, they might know each other like a back of their hands, he would probably let him hold his stocks while selling ships - traditional Greyjoy family bussiness - and goddamn, he would fuck Robb into the matress. But at the end, they weren't _compatible_. Theon was too hasty, too wild, he did things without thinking about consequences. Robb didn't want that, he wanted stability and peacefull home for his pups. His future mate should be reliable.

   Then, there was Jon. Robb didn't have his number or adress. It was all about the pull he felt towards the alpha, something in his chest shifted everytime he thought about his unruly dark hair and gentle eyes. And voilà, one misstep with Theon and he fucked it up.

   It was nearly dinner time when Robb made his mind.

   He'll do it. He'll mate Jorah.

   He sneaked into the kitchen and grabbed a plate. He tried to be as silent as possible - Robb wasn't in mood for a family dinner. He'd either have his meal here, at the small kitchen table or risk being noticed and carry the plate up to his room. He opted for the kitchen. The rest of Starks was gathered around the table in the dinning room, chatting about something very exciting. Robb could tell, because Sansa squeaked. Father's voice was the low, happy grumble, but there was no mother.

   "Robb, why aren't you dinning with us?" Oh, here she was.

   Mother looked pleased. That was.. unexpected? Robb nearly dropped the piece of chicken. "Uh, I just.. I'm not in mood for a family dinner," and he wasn't even lying.

   "Oh, come on, Robb!" Mother took his plate and made her way to the dinning room where she put it on his usual spot between father and Arya.

   "Gods!" Robb gave up. He followed her and greeted the rest of family with a nod.

   "..so we're going to meet there with Margaery and their older brother.. And probably Renly - 'cause you know, Loras and Renly are best friends, and Margaery thinks she could start dating Renly."

   Sansa seemed _very_ talkative today. Robb noticed how happy she looked and she wasn't even arguing with Arya. Something happened. Loras Tyrell probably asked her out.

   Father listened to Sansa with mixture of confusion and attention on his face. "So you're going to a club with them?"

   Sansa nodded.

   "And Margaery will be there?"

   Sansa nodded again.

   "And you'll be home before midnight?"

   This time, Sansa blinked at him, confused. "I didn't say.." When she processed that this wasn't actually a question, she whined "Dad, I'm not a Cinderella!"

   It took only one firm look from father to make her agree. "And you know - only one drink."

   "But daaad-"

   "Sansa!" Mother stepped in. She pointed the fork with piece of chicken in her daughter's direction. "You don't want to look trashy. Getting wasted won't make you any prettier."

   "I know mom," she sighted.

   "Yeah," Arya winked at her sister in certainly mocking manner, "Loras won't love you if you vomit on his shoes."

   Robb tried to give Sansa a supporting smile, but she was staring at her plate, so he stuffed another piece of meat in his mouth.

   "Why can Sansa skip the boring dinner with Mormonts when I can't?" Arya whined.

   That was the moment from films where Robb was supposed to start choking, but he didn't. The dinning room fell into uneasy silence as he lifted his eyes in questioning look.

   "What dinner?"

   Parents exchanged strange looks. They argued who will spill the beans, only without words. Father won.

   Mother laid down her cutlery. "I called Jenna this morning and invited the four of them for a dinner."

   "You did _what_?"

   "You heard me."

   Robb did a double take. He looked at father but Ned Stark was suddenly too busy cutting his potatoes. "And when did you..when..," Robb was perfectly aware that he was waving his hands in the air like a shot monkey, "tell me?!"

   "I'm telling you now!"

   Robb had enough. He growled "Well, too late mother!"

 

***

 

   Jon had never been at Winterfell mansion before.

   It was probably the same size as Castle Black, but more rustical and it's walls were white. He pulled over at the cobblestone driveway and sing-songed "Here we are."

   Jorah was exclusively grumpy today. He grumbled from the backseat "Try not to look too eager, please."

   Jon wasn't eager. He was ecstatic. From the very moment mother told him they've been invited to a dinner with the Starks all his previous anger and uncertainty were gone, leaving only a fuzzy feeling. He was anxious to see the look on Robb's face when he gets to know how lucky they actually are.

   He was restless since, even now he was tapping his fingers on the steering wheel.

   "I heard that Catelyn Stark is a freak when it comes to table manners," said dad, "so if any of you throws a salad at the other, I swear I will disowe you."

   "Dad," groaned Jon, "not again!"

   "Gods, it was just once and we were like seven years old," Jorah joined the protest. Jon grinned. "I was seven. You were nearly twenty."

   "Shut up, dogface" murmured his older brother. Jon would like to punch his arm, but mom stopped him. "Boys!" Old habits die hard.

   Before he even got out of the car, parents were already at the front door with Jorah in his usual brooding mood trailing behind them. Damn, the guy needed to finally confess to the blonde friend of his. Jon heard mom complain about his love to this Danny, how Jorah called her, because she was mated and he was foolish to think she would leave her mate for him. Jon was _so_ lucky that Robb didn't agree to mate anyone else. He could end up like Jorah or Karsi, in love with someone who was already taken.

   The massive doors opened and revealed a slim woman dressed in royal blue dress.

   "Welcome, welcome," Catelyn Stark had a wide smile plastered on her face, but Jon wasn't able to tell if it was real one or just politeness. "Jenna, hi! Oh, Jon, hello. I have to thank you once again for carrying Robb to the car. That was kind of.. unfortunate."

   It was a polite smile. Jon pulled one of his own, "It's alright, Miss Stark. He's not even heavy."

   She placed a hand on his arm as she led her guests in, and Jon noticed how her auburn hair shone in the light of a huge glass chandelier. Still nothing like Robb. "Please, call me Catelyn." Jon relucantly accepted the offer.

   Catelyn led them through a spacious hall slash livingroom. The walls were painted in light blue and decorated with white molding, there was a fireplace and every piece of the vintage wooden furniture looked polished. Jon took in the sight of a four leather chairs standing on a perfectly white fluffy carpet, accompanied by a dark grey leather sofa. Another huge, probably very expensive chandelier hung over their heads. It looked like a picture from some kind of home decor magazine. When the wood cracked in the fireplace and all seven Starks gathered around it, this place could look like a home, but now it made Jon feel all cold and unwanted.

   Mom started a conversation about the decoration with Catelyn and dad actually elbowed Jorah for something rude he just muttered, so Jon was kind of the last one to step into the dinning room.

   He could hear Ned's booming "Hello" and the children's unison " Good evening," but couldn't hear, couldn't see..

   Until dad shifted to shake hands with Ned Stark.

   There he was, standing tall just a few steps away from him, mask of politeness on his clean shaved face. Jon could sense the tension in his back, he could almost feel it like his own. But _gods_ , he was beautiful. His eyes were cold, blue like frozen lakes on the north and Jon couldn't tear his eyes from the omega. He was dressed all in black like if he was mourning, but the fine fitting shirt just highlighted his lean frame and outstanding features.

   Jon didn't dare to breathe when the omega turned his direction. His eyes widened and he looked around as if trying to find the answer. Jon saw his cold mask falling apart, he felt the surprise and excitement and something more, but Robb Stark soon regained his cold façade again.

   "Why are you here?" He asked and if his voice trembled a little bit, Jon might as well be the only one to notice.

  

***

 

   "This is Jon Snow," said father in a soft but wary tone, like if Jon was some kind of bad news. "He's Jeor and Jenna's younger son. I think you already know each other."

   Robb froze. He couldn't move, couldn't speak, couldn't look the alpha in the eyes.

   Jon was here. Perhaps it was him, his future mate, his alpha. What if Robb just got it all wrong and they would be bound together for the rest of their lives? And what if he got it right? He's going to mate Jorah and he'll have to meet Jon at every family occasion, watch him get married and have his own pups, left alone with alpha twice his age, longing for his brother-in-law.

   Uneasy feeling took over Robb. He wanted to leave, but the only way was currently blocked by one very handsome, dark haired man. If he took it through the kitchen mother would stop him. There was no way out, well, except for the windows and Robb didn't feel like jumping out right now.

   "Hi Jon," he managed a weak smile. It's going to be harder than he expected.

   Jon Snow - _so he wasn't even Mormont?_ \- flashed him a bright smile that made his knees go little weak. "Hello Robb. You look amazing."

   The smile was doing nothing in compare to his voice. It took only five words to make chills ran down Robb's spine, the pleasant kind that ended up like butterflies in his stomach. He could only imagine what would it sound like when hushed, breathless while the alpha pounded in his body.

   "T-thank you," stuttered out the omega, his cheeks burning. Images like that were so many kinds of wrong.

   But Jenna answered instead of Jon. "Oh, you're welcome," she took a seat on father's left, with her mate and son on her left which somehow led to Jon ending up sitting opposite him. "You'll be such a lovely pair! Jon is lucky to get someone like you. I hope he catches some of your good manners."

   Robb's heart probably skipped a beat.

_It's going to be Jon._

_It's him._

   A wave of heat washed over him, then cold amd then something new. It's going to be Jon. Anticipation and nervousness mixed in his belly. Jon. They could be perfect for each other. _His mate_. He wanted to say it out loud just to get to know how it would taste.

   He slowly looked from Jenna to the dark haired alpha, who was now loudly protesting against his mother's opinion. "Moooom! Jorah threw the salad first!"

   For a brief moment, Robb thought there was nothing in this world that could have shattered this moment of happiness. Gods, this alpha even engaged in food fights?! Kind of adorable.

   He grinned at Jon and even wanted to say something fitting, but his cellphone started ringing.

   So impolite! Mother shot him a look of pure disapproval and Robb found himself embarrased as hell when he fished the device out of his pocket.

   All previous embarrasment was gone as soon as he saw the name on the display.

   "Excuse me, this is very very important," he quickly apologized himself, but deep down Robb knew it wasn't enough. This was the second time he met his future patents-in-law and also the second time he found himself leaving too soon. There was a hight chance that they're going to hate him.

   Jon gave him a puzzled look. Robb could swear he saw a disappointment clear on his face. "What's going on?"

   "I have to go," he hushed out while saying his good-byes to the rest of Mormonts. He really didn't want to leave the alpha, no, Robb would like to sit here and get to know Jon, but-

   "Hey, what's up?"

 

***

 

   When the auburn haired omega jumped from his seat and left the dinning room in such hurry, Jon found himself curious. He had this little annoying habit, not that he was nosy or something, he just liked to know things. Knowledge is power and power is crucial to surviving in this social circles. And maybe - only maybe, it made him feel kind of rejected. _Yeah, that's it._

   Jon felt rejected. Robb just got to know that it was the two of them who were supposed to mate, not Jorah-the-Stoneface. And he flew. Awesome.

   Anyway, he politely excused himself and assured Ned, who also seemed quite curious about the past scene, that he'll find his son and bring him back. The look Arya Stark shot him was far more sharper than the knife she held. Jon could tell she didn't like him, but you can't have everything.

   As he stalked Robb down the empty hallway of the Stark residence, he started to feel unsure. Why did the omega run away? Sure, everyone heard that Robb Stark refuses to mate, but this was how they do it. Jon thought it was because he just didn't met anyone decent, he didn't met him, but now it seemed that Robb didn't want to mate at all.. It was a custom. A tradition. He should get over it. It's not like they expect him to bear a children. Not yet.

   The house was big, but not enough to hide his future mate for too long. He climbed up the stairs and after five or six minutes of peeking into various rooms, Jon finally found him in one which probably didn't belong to Robb.

   The door was opened a little, leaving a thin line of warm light on the floor of darkened corridor. Jon opened it a little more. He caught a sight of the young man's back, tall figure standing in front of nightstand, franctically searching for something. It had to be Ned and Catelyn's bedroom.

   Jon could smell his fear.

   "What's going on?"

   Robb jumped nearly foot in the air. Jon found it cute - well, he was a lost case - until he turned around.

   He took in the sight of the omega, kind of pale and visibly in a rush, avoiding any eye conract. A car keys rested in his right palm.

   "Are you leaving?"

   "No," Robb said, "well, yes. I'm sorry Jon, really, but I'm in a bit of hurry." He wanted to rush out of the room, but Jon was still standing in the doorway. Robb seemed like he didn't care, his face was a mix of wild emotions and Jon could smell the bad kind of adrenaline from him. Something was wrong.

   Their hands brushed when the omega passed him.

   "Wait!" Jon had always been quick. He caught Robb's hand and held him, determined to hold him here until he tells him where the hell was he going right now. His inner alpha felt a strong urge to remind the omega that they were here to be with each other and there was nothing more important, but Jon got it on leash. Robb wouldn't just run away from him. The tangling sensation in his lower belly, the warm feeling that spreaded through his whole body - it was mutual, he could sense it. "What happened?"

   Robb lifted his wide, stupidly fairytale blue eyes on him and gave their joined hands a weak tug. He didn't put any effort in separating them, it seemed more like a testing tug, to see if Jon would still hold him. Jon did. He was staring into the omega's eyes for so long that he missed the moment he started stroking Robb's palm with his index finger.

   Robb took in a shaky breath, his lips trembling slightly. "Look," he started, "Sansa's out in some crappy bar and I'm her ICE number and she called me-"

   Soon he was rambling and Jon caught only every second word, but even from the little he got that Robb's sister was in trouble. "So you're going to get her?" he asked - just to be sure - and pointed at the car keys Robb held.

   "Yeah."

   "I'm going with you."

 

***

 

   "You got to turn right." Robb saw the questioning look on the alpha's face, so he pointed his finger on the darkneded corner. "There."

   Jon's eyebrows met his hairline, _again_. Truth to be told, he looked generally amused since they left the bedroom, fingers entwined. It made Robb feel all kinds of tingly, warm and fuzzy, so nice he didn't even protest much when Jon claimed he's driving.

   He took father's car keys, ready to take even his polished black Audi, but the raven haired alpha refused to "steal the car when he has his own." That's how Robb found himself sitting in the shotgun seat of Jon's blue Mustang.

   Jon pulled over in front of the club entrance, the red neon lights shining in their faces.

   "This doesn't look like a place where your sister would go," stated Jon and Robb shook his head.

   "But it is."

   The club was called Inferno. Robb had been there before, it looked like a hole in the wall from the outside, but once you descent the stairs and get inside, the black marble interior and vicious heat coming from hundred bodies writhing on the dance floor reallly made an impression of hell.

   "I'm going to find Sansa," Robb decided. "Will you wait here?"

   At first, Jon looked like he was about to protest, but then he just nodded.

   Robb got out of the car. The night air was brisk on his skin and it smelled like a cigarette smoke and sweat. Jon was right. This was no place for Sansa.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone :) I'm really sorry for the.. guess you can't even call it a pause when it's longer than half a year. I sincerely apologize. This is the roughest year of my entire existence. Anyway, yesterday I woke up and I was like "hey I'm gonna go on with this", so this chapter was written in haste.  
> I'm sorry for every grammar or syntax mistake you may find, but you know, English is not my first language :)

   "What the fuck were you thinking, Robb?"

   "Were you even thinking at all?"

   "Seriously, you should get him checked, I don't know how hard did Loras hit-"

   "Sansa!" At first, Robb didn't mean to scream at her, but she wouldn't shut her mouth since they left the club and his head was already hurting enough. "Please, shut up! I am fine."

   The silence that followed tasted pretty much like a paradise. Until Jon started growling again. The alpha was pretty pissed off, Robb could tell that by the way his eyebrows twitched and his knuckles went white on the steering wheel, but he didn't say a word.

   _Damn_. Robb knew he was being childish and he also knew that he shouldn't even think about punching Loras - very drunk and very alpha Loras who apparently could beat the fuck out of him - square in the face, but he couldn't help himself. Gods, Sansa was his little sister, what else was he supposed to do?!

   "You know," blurted Sansa suddenly, pointing her bony finger towards the blood on his mouth, "parents will notice."

   Yeah, Robb knew. His lip was split and he’ll be literally covered in bruises tomorrow. There was no way Catelyn Stark would just pass it and don't make a speech about how he was supposed to be careful because omegas are more breakable and how happy should he be that his face is mostly unharmed, because Jon could as well say that he won't mate the omega who's so dumb he got himself hurt in a bar fight, and so on.

   “And I don’t think Loras will let it go-”

   Blame the adrenaline - a huge grin spreaded across his face. He might got beaten, but he just punched Loras Tyrell and it felt mighty good.

   “Stop smiling, dumbass,” hissed Sansa. She had a mascara smeared all over her face and her eyes were red, but she wasn’t crying anymore. When Robb met her in the club, she was weeping on Willas Tyrell’s shoulder. He found Loras at the bar with Renly and Ramsay. He was damned from the very moment his fist connected with the alpha’s face. Ramsay took him down with one blow, he was to blame for the split lip. As soon as Loras got over the initial shock, he gave him hell.

   Robb had to admit that if Willas didn't emerge and torn his brother away from him, he might have ended up far worse. It was a great shame for Loras to be hit by omega. He would want to make sure Robb paid for it.

   The Mustang stopped. Sansa came to help him out, but he growled at her and swapped her hand away, so she said something about parents and went inside. It was just a few bruises, he didn’t need to be tended like a cub.

   Jon didn’t move.

   For the first time in this evening, Robb thought about how would all this seem to him. What was he thinking about him? This was supposed to be their evening and it all went south because of him. Robb could smell his anger before, but now it was gone and he couldn’t quite name the feeling it was replaced with.

   He gave the alpha a questioning glance. Jon still didn't move. His hands were on the steering wheel. Robb watched him, the alpha he was about to mate, and he felt like an idiot. He opened his mouth to break the deafening silence: "I'm-"

   "You're dumb," deadpaned the raven haired man. "What you did in that club was dumb. They could hurt you-”

   This time it was Robb’s turn to interrupt him. “And what do you think I should have done? Just stand there and watch my sister cry?” He regretted it as soon as the words left his lips. His tone was so disrespectful. He almost sounded 

   Jon let out an annoyed huff. “Of course not. What I’m trying to say here is that you were brave. Brave, but just..,” he shrugged, “Don’t get yourself hurt ever again.”

   There were two or three heartbeats of silence and then one of Jon's palms came to rest on his jaw, stroking the abused flesh here. His face was a mask of confusion and interest as if Robb was a puzzle he tried to solve. "You're crazy. You refuse to mate but you run around the city holding hands with some alpha and-" Jon paused to regain his composture. Robb could smell the anger rising in him when he mentioned Theon. _"You're making me crazy."_

   Robb watched the dark haired man in awe. The thumb stroking his jaw brushed over his lips and he trembled, feeling hot and cold all over. His body responded to Jon's words. The comforting scent of leather and wood was here and he was drowning in it.

   "Let me kiss you, Robb Stark."

   A weak nod was all it took for Jon to close the distance between them. Robb squeezed his eyes shut, part of him suddenly afraid of what was going to happen.

   At first, their lips just brushed. It was soft and unsure, almost shy, but the weak skin on skin contact was enough to send a wave of something unknown through his whole body. For the brief five seconds he felt whole.

   When Jon pulled back and Robb opened his eyes, the world felt like a different place. Robb shuddered. The longing in the middle of his chest was gone, sated for a while. The kiss was literally nothing, it wasn’t even a proper kiss, but Robb liked it that way even more. It tasted like a promise. If he was about to spend the rest of his life with this man, there was no need to hurry.

 

***

 

   Theon's new drinking game was pretty simple - when you start feeling sober, you drink. Everyone seemed to cope with it for a day or two, mainly because he did a really good job at hiding in his rooms, but he was the only active part of the family business. It was Monday morning and he had ships to sell. After he took the longest shower in his life, he headed downstairs.

   Father was in hospital just like every second morning. He had to go through some procedures on regular basis but refused to tell Theon or Yara what he was really going through. Theon saw the once proud ironborn slowly melt into a shadow. It was an unsettling sight.

   The kitchen was empty. The whole house was silent.

   The funny part was, Theon could drink all he wanted and he wasn't sick. No headache, no nothing. When he made himself a proper breakfast and a coffee, Yara came.

   "I thought you were trying to drink yourself to death," she said nonchalantly while pouring some coffee into her own mug. "Seems like you failed."

   She didn't know how close to the truth she was, though death was too radical option. Theon prefered oblivion, but he got none. Everything was the same, except from the fact that he owned a flat and Robb was in love with someone else. He should have figured it out as soon as he smelled the alpha on him, but no, he had to think with his dick _again_.

   He took a sip of his coffee. The bitter taste did nothing to calm him down. Neither did alcohol or random sex.

   Yara gave him a questioning look. Finally, he opened his mouth to answer.

   "Sorry, but I can't do that right now. Have a ships to sell, a hell to raise. You know what I mean."

   She did. Theon watched her eat her poor little bread with peanut butter and praised his abilities to stomach much more food in the morning. What would he do without eggs and bacon today, he didn't want to imagine.

   "I met Robb."

   He tried to keep a stone face, he really did. Yara watched him from the opposite side of the dinning table and if he made a face, it was only because the damned eggs were too salty.

   He swallowed what felt like a sand and managed a simple “Huh?"

   "On Saturday night. It was kind of drama."

   Theon couldn't help himself. The image of the Stark, with his stupid baby blue eyes and his even more stupid smile immediately popped up into his mind. Fuck. If he could just smash that smile. The alpha in him grew restless with every traitorous thought, until he realized that he couldn't hurt Robb like that even if he wanted.

   "What drama?" He forced out and stuffed his mouth full of bacon to stop himself from growling. He didn't like where this conversation was going.

   "I was with Margaery at the club when Sansa made a scene 'cause of Loras. She cried and Robb came to pick her up."

   Everyone knew about Sansa's fascination with the youngest Tyrell, but hardly anyone undedstood. They were mostly annoyed. This morning, Theon felt oddly familiar with the concept of her unrequired love. _Holy mother of fuck, you became a fucking sap, Greyjoy! Maybe he wasn't drinking enough._

   "The bitch cried on Willas's shoulder. Meanwhile, your precious little Robb went to avenge her." Yara continued and her eyes shone as she talked. Her opinion on the Stark family was the same as father's. "He hit Loras. Ramsay took him down. Loras was pretty pissed off, but Willas stopped him soon enough.”

   Theon's head spinned. If Ramsay Bolton got involved, it probably ended up in blood. He had his own share of trouble with the sadistic fuck to know better than to piss him off.

   "That's cool. Someone had to remind him of his place."

   "Shut the fuck up. Your place ain't to high either."

   Theon got up. Before he knew it, he was on his way to the garage.

 

***

 

   Days flew by without as much as a sight of Jon. Robb grew restless.

   The absence of his future mate reminded him that this was an arranged marriage. He shouldn't forget it. Jenna Mormont came to Winterfell on Tuesday afternoon to discuss some wedding details, including priest, guests and food. Mother seemed pleased with the way things were going, but no one asked Robb about his opinion.

   When Friday came, he was growling at anyone who dared to talk to him.

   "Why don't I have any say in this?" Robb whined and he absolutely didn't care how annoying he might sound. Mother glared at him and he glared right back. "After all, it's _my_ wedding."

   They were in the middle of the living room, standing like this for a half an hour now.

   He yelped when a stray pin found its way into his side. "How many times do I have to tell you, Robb?" Mother sighed. "It's not about you. It's about traditions."

   Traditions. Robb didn't give a fuck about them. Tradition said that they had to mate under the full moon. Tradition said that they had to drink from the same cup and another one said that he has to go through the ceremony barefoot, in order to show his submission to his new alpha.

   The next full moon will be in three weeks. He haven't seen Jon since the Sansa rescue mission a week ago and probably wouldn't see him until the wedding day, which was a part of exclusively Tully tradition mother enforced him to follow. "It's all about timing. For me it was only a week," she said when he protested.

   "I don't care! Shouldn't I get to know him first, before we actualy tie the knot?" The knots were haunting his sleep, especially the one that was waiting for him on the wedding night. He couldn't wrap his head about how could it fit-

   "Stop squirming!" Mother hissed.

   Another tradition said that she had to make a tunic for his wedding day which symbolizes that she gives up of him in favor of his new mate. Mother wasn't exactly happy about this, but Robb had to admit she did an excellent job.

   The fabric was soft and flowy. Usually, omega's wedding attire is all white and as simple as it can be. "But you're still Stark," she said as she threaded the silver thread through milky white fabric.

   When the night came and Robb lied in his bed, the sentence popped up in his mind. You're still Stark. Yes, he was. For another three weeks, but that's all. In a month there won't be any Robb Stark, no defiant son of Eddard and Catelyn. He'll be someone different, someone who stays home and waits for his alpha to return from work and cooks and cleans and gets fucked.

   He wanted more. A life of his own.

   A strangled sob escaped from his lips. Pathetic. How did he manade to stress himself out like this? Traitorous tears rolled down his cheeks and he wiped them with the back of his hand.

   God's, he was about to mate Jon, so why was he even crying? He should be happy. It could be Jorah or Joffrey or Ramsay. Jon seemed like a good person and he made Robb feel all tingly and warm and right. He should be happy. _He would be happy._

   That night, Robb fell into restless sleep.

 

***

 

   The moon was growing fast. It's pale light shone through the window and fell on the cold blankets. Ned watched it with mixed feelings. _Four days._

   The silence of the night was pierced by a hearbreaking wail.

   "There's something wrong with him," he whispered into his wife's hair. She couldn't sleep either.

   "It's just the heat." Catelyn said. Her fingers drawed circles on his chest in a comforting gesture, but it didn't work this time.

   "No," Ned said. "You know what I mean."

   He noticed it, the subtle change in the behavior of his eldest son. Robb acted different, he became more detached and cold. He reminded Ned of Catelyn in the first months of their marriage. She was colder than a block of ice and sharper than the knives in their kitchen. He hoped Robb would skip this phase.

   Their child was unhappy and there was nothing they could do about it. It was heartbreaking but Robb needed to be mated. Jeor's son was a decent person with good income, he came from a good family and he looked quite enamoured by Robb. He was the best option.

   But Ned sensed the problem wasn’t Jon Snow. He saw the way Robb’s face lightened every time someone mentioned the alpha. No, it must be something different.

   “I think I know what bothers our son,” admitted Catelyn when he told her about his worries. “He’s Stark and you are all the same. Robb wouldn’t cope with being a housewife. He’s too ambitious for his own good.”

   “You’re right.” Ned thought about it for a while. Robb had always loved to be in the office with him. He was such a clever child. Sharp like his mother. Ned liked to ask for his opinion and discuss his business choices with him. Robb always enjoyed these debates. His eyes shone. He was born for this. Ned thought he would take his place at the board of directors when he grows of age. Then his heats started and everything fell apart.

   In his entire career Ned had met only one omega to score that high - it was Jeor’s sister-in-law - but she ended up unmated and had no children. He didn’t want to see Robb like that. 

   It wasn’t fair. None of his children should be deprived of a chance to be whatever they wanted.

   Another strangled cry pierced the night. "Enough!” Ned growled. He threw the blankets aside and climbed out of the bed, making his way into his home office.

   One sleepless night and four cups of coffee later, Eddard Stark met Wednesday morning with a complicated but possible plan. Some people in WE will have to swallow their pride but Ned didn't care.

   He knocked at Robb's door. The boy was awake, hidden in a fort made of blankets. He was running a fever, Ned could tell by the way his wet hair clinged to his forehead.

   "Poor child," he mumbled. There was a blue armchair. Ned used to sit there while reading Robb bed time stories. When he sat down, sudden wave of determination took over him.

   Robb's glassy eyes met his. His pained expression molted into something close to listening.

   "Me and your mother-"Ned started but he suddenly didn't know how to continue. Toying with his wedding ring, he bit his lip. "We know you're unhappy."

   Robb let out a whine, but Ned waved it away. "No, boy. We have eyes, we can see. You're our eldest child and we love you, so we decided to give you a choice." Truth to be told, Catelyn didn’t know a thing about this, but Ned was sure she’ll agree.

   There, he laid a pile of papers on the boy's nightstand. Robb watched his every move.

   "It's a contract. You should read it as soon as possible and if you agree, you have to sign it as a Stark. I will not annoy you with details now but we should definitely talk about this when you feel better."

   With that, Ned stood up and left his son to rest. He'll surely need it.

 

***

 

   Robb didn't know what happened. He knew he was about to get into heat, but he wasn't prepared for this, it was ten times worse than the last one.

   At first, he was horny. He jacked off so many times his wrist threatened to break, but it wasn't enough. Nature was a bitch. His fever-hazed mind produced some pretty wild images, just as it always did when a heat hit him, but this time the alpha thrusting deep into him had an actual face. A kind face and wild dark hair. He could see Jon fucking him against every surface in this room - walls, desk, bed, floor and so on. It was twisted, to crave something he hadn't even seen before, but Robb really really needed a knot. He could almost feel it.

   Except that he couldn't. When he didn't get the knot, the pain came.

   He tried to sleep but the pain kept him awake. It was like a hot blade cutting from the center of his chest and ending up between his legs. He ran a fever. It was the fourth night and Robb started to feel better. An occasional howl escaped his lips, but the need was gone and the sharp pain became a dull throb.

   He was still feverish when father came into his room. He talked, but the only thing Robb heard was the blood in his ears. He did see the papers though.

   Robb fell asleep soon after father left. The dream was strange. He was with Theon and they were sitting on his bed and reading something, laughing and planning future. It seemed so real. When Robb woke up, he missed the mischievous alpha and their rocky friendship.

   It was Wednesday, three days to the wedding. Whatever father brought him now had to be important.

   He snatched the paper from the nightstand and fell into the fort of blankets. _Unbelievable_. He had to read it two times to fully understand what was going on and when he finally did, Robb didn't care that he was still sweaty and sore. He ran out of his room and crushed father in the biggest hug.


	6. Chapter 6

   For the next twelve hours, Robb totally forgot about the upcoming wedding. The only thing which mattered now was the new-found freedom father gave him.

   It was amazing. The contract was a maze of law and rights, pointing out that "independently on his status" which probably meant omega or mated or whatever it really was, "Mr. Robb Stark is fully authorized to hold his shares, attend the shareholder assembly," and so on. There was also a clause about "this right is solely Mr. Stark's, thus forbidding any of his future mates to take over the shares" or something like that. He re-read it three times and still could hardly believe it.

   The most important part was that he had a job which will allow him to somehow work for the company which was technically a part of his family, even though omegas were usually banned from doing any kind of business. Father knew it as well as anyone, but he still tried. Robb admired him for it. _Wow, Stark. You’re really one hell of a lucky person._

   He mused about the papers and the huge gesture parents did for the whole Wednesday night.

   His Thursday to-do list was quite long. Robb had to sign the contract at father's office, so he took a quick morning trip to the town. Back home he had a rehearsal to attend.

   Gods knew he learned the whole fucking ceremony by heart, even though the only thing he had to say was "I do." Well, the role of omega in the wedding slash mating ceremony was pretty passive. The only thing he was supposed to do was just be there and look pretty. A week ago, mother and Jenna depicted the whole day to him - also the following night and even though he was blushing furiously, Robb was quite thankful that someone finally told him how the damned knot actually works.

   Father watched the wedding preparations with squinted eyes and frown. “You don’t have to do it,” he said, a warning in his voice. Robb knew he didn’t. A whole new world opened up for him. He could make his own decisions. He will be financially independent. _He didn't have to mate._

   The realization was like a pool of ice. He thought about the alpha he was going to mate in three damned days, under a fucking full moon, and he didn't want to just erase that. He didn't want to forget about Jon and his gentle smile. He was still firmly convinced that Jon was his alpha and they were somehow meant to be together, even if it sounded crazy. When he padded out of the shower that evening and when he was dry and fully dressed, he came down to tell parents that he was thankful for the choice they gave him but he wasn't quitting on the mating thing. "You're a clever young man," mother smiled as she started pointing out the things he had to do before the wedding day.

   It came out that he was slightly late on all the preparations, thanks to his recent heat.

   Robb knew he had to pack his things and he spend better part of evening doing so. Jenna Mormont visited them the next morning, bringing final sketches of decorations and a list of guests which was twice as long than Robb first thought. When everything was checked and she was about to leave, she looked him straight in the eye and muttered: "He misses you." Robb didn't know what to say. He just stood there, nervous, unsure how to speak with the mother of his future mate.

   So Jon missed him. A soft smile played on his lips. They've seen each other only few times so Robb thought it was too soon to really miss someone, but he was flattered. On the other hand, the absence of the raven haired alpha angered him and made him feel sad and almost rejected..

   When Jenna left, he grabbed the list of guests and began to studying it. No one asked him if he actually wanted any of these people on his wedding day.

   _Ramsay Bolton._ Just reading the name sent shivers down his spine.

   He haven't seen the alpha since February and was more than happy about it. The last time they met, Bolton just got to know about his status and he made a big effort to stuff his dick in Robb's mouth. _That's what you're supposed to do Stark, ain't you? Suck dicks and take it up the ass._ Hell no, he wasn't. Ramsay might got him on his knees, but as soon as he put it in his mouth, Robb bit down. From then, Bolton thought twice about stuffing anything anywhere.

   Seeing his name on the list of his own wedding guests made Robb cringe. "Mother?" He called out, clutching the paper. "Why did you invite Ramsay?"

   Catelyn's voice was as sharp as if she talked to an insolent child. "Roose Bolton is very important man. It would be disrespectful to left his son out of this." Her auburn head popped out of the kitchen door. "The wedding is going to be a big social event, you know that."

   "I know," Robb muttered, tossing the list back on the dinning table. "Doesn't mean I like it."

   Ramsay was a sadistic fuck, but his father was a totally different thing. Roose Bolton was tall and stern with pale eyes and most of all he reminded Robb of some old school movie vampire. He married a young and rather plump beta who was also on the list. Ramsay fiercely hated his stepmother and he didn't miss a single chance to throw dirt on her.

   "Did we invite the Greyjoys?" It was a stupid question. Of course they did. Greyjoys, Boltons, Lannisters and Baratheons - mother invited pretty much everyone who had something to do with WE and Jenna added even more people none of the Starks knew.

   "Sure." Catelyn skimmed through the long lists and when she found what she was looking for, she pointed her red fingernail into the name BALON GREYJOY. "But Balon is in the hospital and his daughter refused to come. She had some nasty comments though."

   "Oh," Robb sighed. He thought - no, he hoped - Theon would come. Some dumb irrational side of him wanted to hear the alpha's silly jokes and drunken attempts of flirting with everyone around. They've been best friends for a half of his life.. He wanted Theon to be there on such an important day. Being around the alpha had always been easy. He made Robb laugh and do crazy things, things he wouldn't even think about doing on his own. But Robb understood that now, after the failed attempt to court him, the alpha wouldn't want to show up. Still, he missed him.

   It was Thursday evening. Only two days to go. In two days, he would be mated. It was a chilling thought.

   "Robb Snow," he muttered, tasting the words. It sounded strange, not entirely wrong, just strange. He knew he'll get used to it. Mother gave him a curious look, but she seemed to understand.

   “It’s going to be all right,” a smile softened her features. Robb smiled back, catching the spark of defiance in her eyes. “And if it’s not, you can always come back home.”

 

***

 

   "What?!"

 _Crash!_ Jon dropped his coffee mug. It connected with the tiles on his kitchen floor and cracked, black steaming liquid spilled everywhere. Some of it even showered his bare feet. "Fuck!" So much about walking around home barefoot.

   "Yeah, just like I said," dad didn't seem to mind his burned feet nor the destroyed mug - Jon's favorite by the way - he was fully absorbed by something different. "Starks are crazy. They can't allow omega, more so almost-mated omega to take a part in a bloody company."

   "Actually, they can. It's their company," Jon opposed. He wondered if dad already told mom or if Jon was the first person he went to. Probably the later because mom would tell him he's overreacting.

   The shade of dad's face turned from Mormont-pale to almost purple. "No it's not! I've spent twenty years there, too."

   "Fine, but the Starks still hold majority of the shares. If they want to give chunk of it to their son, just let them." He grabbed a handful of napkins. "Think aunt Patty or think Dacey - both of them are working and they are pretty fine."

   "Yeah, but Patty has no family and Dacey is widowed. She has to work."

   "Yeah, Robb also has no family - Gods! Fucking coffee!" Jon swore some more as he wiped the black water off the kitchen floor. Maybe, if dad wasn't so pissed off and talked little less loudly, he wouldn't have broken his perfect-sized morning coffee mug.

   It was Friday morning and Jon hadn't much work to do, so he planned to move some of his stuff and make space for his soon-to-be mate, but he only managed to eat his breakfast and brew the coffee when dad stormed in and the disaster began. Jeor Mormont was furious. The last time Jon saw him in this state was when he dropped out of the college.

   He talked about "stupid boy" and "what does the fool think he's doing". None of it quite made sense until he deadpanned: "I guess there's no mating." That was the moment Jon dropped the mug. _Neat._

   He tossed the remnants of his morning coffee into trash just like the shards of the mug. When everything was nice and non-slippery again, he grabbed smaller and less satisfactory mug and poured himself a new coffee.

   "You know, now that the boy can hold his shares, he doesn't have to mate. He can live quite fine on his own," dad mused. He was probably right, Robb could live on his own, but Jon thought the omega would at least inform him if he wanted to cancel on the whole mating thing. The three weeks apart did wonders - Jon wasn't influenced by the omega pheromones so he could really concentrate on the more realistic aspects of their future relationship. Sure, he would think about fucking the soul out of the lad, but then, he would think about sleeping in one bed and the bad sleeping habits he possessed, like grabbing things. Ygritte had always whined about him clinging to her in his sleep. He wondered how would Robb Stark react to that.

   Dad's voice returned him to reality. Jon realized the older man had been talking for a while now, words coming out of his mouth in fast, pissed off pace. "..It's a big bloody share and he's a headstrong little fu-."

   "Enough!" Jon heard himself growl. His hands curled into fists and for the first time since puberty, he really wanted to punch his dad straight in the face. "You stop right now!"

   Father blinked, his mouth hanging open. "What?"

   Parents weren't used to him raging - even while going through the wildest puberty, Jon was more sulking and depressed than angry. Now it was the time to change it. "Look, dad, I don't care what you think about Robb. I'm going to mate him tomorrow whether you like it or not and if you gotta something to say about it you can as well go home."

   Well, the Old Bear was never the one to take things back. He raised from the chair, smoothed away any wrinkles on his suit and made his way to the door. Jon didn't bother to walk him out. Just before he left, dad shouted after him: "You'll get hurt, boy. I just wanted to warn you."

 

***

 

   The doorbell rang for a while, without anyone to answer it.

   "Come on!"

   He made a relucant step backwards, on the white cobblestones. The Starks were home, at least most of them. The lights in Arya's bedroom were on, the same for Bran and Sansa, but Robb's bedroom swam in darkness and Theon prayed he wasn't outside, celebrating his last night of freedom in the city centre.

   He was on his way towards his red Porsche when the massive doors opened. "Oh, hello Theon!"

   He spun around so fast he nearly tripped on his own feet. It was Catelyn, her long auburn hair tied up in some kind of home bun.

   "Good evening, Mrs. Stark," he started, but suddenly he didn't know what to say. _I'm here to tell Robb not to do it? I love your son, by the way, I asked him to mate me?_ "I came to apologize for father. He can't come to the wedding, you know, they keep him in the hospital," came out instead. He schooled his features into a polite smile. "But tell Robb my congratulations."

   "Actually, he is right here," she pointed inside. "We're helping him to pack his things, so.."

   "Mom?" Someone called out. It was either Bran or Arya, Theon couldn't tell. "Who's that?"

   "It's Theon."

   "Theon?"

   He would recognize the voice everywhere. It was a shriek, coming somewhere deeper from the house and to him, it sounded like _keep him there_.

   He didn't have any time to straighten his wrinkled shirt or do something with himself at all. Robb leaped out from the door, face flushed and his auburn curls tousled, soft blue t-shirt clinging to his body. "Theon! Hey!"

   He smiled, weakly. "Hey, Robb." He fought the urge to wrap the estatic omega into a tight hug. "You look good," more like beautiful.

   Robb scratched the back of his neck. He was nervous, restless. Theon could sense it coming from him in waves. That's because of you. If he didn't act like a dick and took it slow, maybe he could have been the one who will sink his teeth into the omega's neck.

   The wide blue eyes bore straight into his soul, just like they always had. "Thanks. Um, would you like to go inside?"

   It took all of his will power to shook his head. "No. I just came to tell you that we won't be there tomorrow. Father's in hospital and he ain't coming home anytime soon and Yara.. well, you know her. She would be no good."

   Robb took a step back, the cobblestones crunching underneath his feet. He was wearing only a pair of flip flops. He gazed at the alpha with something odd in his eyes and the look flashed a spark of hope deep inside Theon. Stark bit on his lower lip and asked: "And what about you?"

   "Don't worry, I won't come and destroy your wedding day."

   "But I want you to be there. You're my best friend, you should be there."

   Theon opened his mouth to say something but then the words sank in. Robb wanted him there, on the day of his wedding, even though he knew what he felt towards him. It would be a cruel joke, if he didn't know better - Robb was probably scared and he just wanted to have a friend there. Catelyn surely invited about hundred people, but mostly business partners and these people thought about it like another social occasion which had to be attended. Most of them probably saw Robb like a whiny child finally pushed to mate someone he hardly knew. _Fuckers._

   Theon shrugged. It would hurt, but.. "But I don't have any wedding gift," he protested weakly, already decided.

   Robb's face immediately brightened. "Doesn't matter. The ceremony starts at two, then there's some reception and.. and that's all."

 _And then comes the real deal_ , Theon thought. He tried to imagine Robb sporting an angry red mating bite and it made his heart sink. "Hope you'll be happy."

   He turned around to walk away, but something - more like someone - made him turn around. "If you won't-" he rushed out the same time with Robb's "I will be."

   Theon hoped he was right.

 

***

 

   "It's great you're finally getting mated," for a while Tormund struggled to keep a serious expression but his face splitted in a huge grin as soon as he patted Jon on his back. The ginger was apparently making fun of him. "At least, you won't go after Ygritte ever again."

   Jon scowled on him which made the ginger alpha grin even more. "Thanks, man."

   Tormund Giantsbane was the guy who wooed Ygritte away from Jon in the middle of a fucking movie, a living proof that when you find your one, the racional side of yours goes sideways. At first, he seemed like a walking testosteron, competitive and girlfriend-stealing prick, but truth to be told, Tormund was one of the coolest guys Jon had ever met. He spoke what was on his mind and wasn't afraid to put people, including Jon, in their place. When he said something he kept his word and the most important thing - he adored Ygritte and their cubs above all.

   Having a stag party was actually his idea. Jon wanted something small - a beer and a steak kind of party, hopefully on his own garden - Jorah and Sam agreed with him, but as soon as he called Tyrion, the calm stag party went out of the window. Tyrion called Oberyn Martell and suddenly Jon found himself nursing a beer in one of the most expensive bars in the city centre.

   "Do they know I'm not going to pay for them?" Jon pointed his bottle towards Oberyn who was just ordering another round of shots.

   Tormund just shrugged and took a swig of his own beer. "Don't know, but I ain't feel like partying that much. I promised Ygritte to take the girls to her mother tomorrow morning and Gods know I can't drive hungover."

   "Sure," Jon nodded. "Just be there at two."

   "Don't worry. Ygritte would kill me if I didn't show up on her bestie's wedding."

   Both of them fell into a comfortable silence, remaining so until Grenn rushed to their booth and dragged them to the bar. Tyrion was just flirting with the busty blonde bartender but Oberyn swung his arm around Jon's shoulders. He was about to make a toast. "To Jon Snow, hopefully the happiest fucker around." He turned his alcohol-hazed attention towards Tormund and muttered quiet: "You don't count. You're awfully happy. It's gross."

   Jon thanked him and drowned the whiskey someone thrusted in his hand. Oberyn and Tormund poked at each other for a while, exchanging friendly insults. It was a casual ritual among the two of them, to inform each other about how their mates ruled their totally alpha lives. Jon caught something about "your wife has your balls in her handbag" with some "Ellaria would skin you if.." but then came "but Jon's gonna be the richest."

   His head snapped their direction. _Were they talking about him?_ "What?"

   "Here, Martell was just telling me your mate is a damn wealthy boy." The ginger alpha boasted, catching the attention of the rest. Tyrion jumped in: "Oh yes, Robb Stark is a walking fortune. You're the most fortunate man in the city."

   The youngest Lannister talked some more, his voice was little slurred but from what he caught, Jon got that the share Eddard Stark gave his omega child was worth more than he thought.

   Dad's words suddenly made much more sense - Robb didn't need him. And this whole thing was happening because Robb had to mate, in the first place. Jon's mind ran freely through the possibilities, the more absurd ones didn't seem so strange right now.. Why would the Starks suddenly give their son his shares? They could have done it half a year ago and don't sell the boy off to some alpha. Or, maybe it was some sort of wedding gift. When Dacey Mormont mated, everything she owned became a property of her alpha. It was common for the omegas to stay home with cubs, so the alphas took care of the family as they were supposed to do, but they also got profits from the belongings of their omega mates. No, Catelyn Stark would have told mom and dad in the beginning. She would present it like a part of their offer.

   It has to be something different. Jon frowned at the whiskey in his hand. He felt like asking Tyrion, but then he opted for someone less prone to listening to rumors. "You got a chunk of that company too, don't you?"

   Oberyn lifted his eyebrows while drinking from his own whiskey on rocks. "What?"

   "WE. That's how you know about Robb. I wonder why would the Starks do it right now."

   "Yes, technicaly. After Elia, my sister, moved with her family to the sea, she sold me her share." Jon nodded. Oberyn's brother-in-law was Rhaegar Targaryen, brother of the girl Jorah fell in love with. "I'd say I have less than your lover, though. About the Starks, I think they just wanted to secure their cub in case you couldn't."

   That was reasonable, but Jon was currently occupied by another word. _Lover_ , Jon guffawed. He thought Robb Stark never laid with anyone, but he could be wrong. There was still the alpha from the city centre who held Robb's hand. He might got pregnant with an unsuitable match and the Starks tried to cover it with quick mating. It was a really stupid though because it made Jon think about Robb's long legs wrapped around someone's waist, someone who clearly wasn't him. You're jealous, Snow, smiled the snickering voice in his head when he left the bar. Soon, his mind was running wild, supplying him with images of the omega's lean body in various poses - on all fours, with his legs swung on someone's shoulders, riding the alpha, getting pounded into against the pretty walls in the Stark's mansion.

   By the time he got home, Jon was sporting an aching boner. When he fell into his bed on the second hour of Saturday morning, he was firmly decided to make the boy forget whoever he could fling with. Today, this night. After three weeks of silence, he would make Robb happy to choose him above all.

 

***

 

   Castle Black stood tall and elegant in the bright midday sun, it's large gardens glowing, soft breeze whispering through the small woods, fruit trees and flower beds. Jon walked through the gardens with mom about an hour ago because she wanted him to agree with the whole decoration thing. Jon went with her, hoping to get rid of his hangover thanks to the fresh air and somehow, it worked out.

   The decoration was.. Jon didn't know. It was all elegant, blue and white, the furniture was made from fine wood and everything was just perfect. Too perfect. He could see Catelyn Stark's cold style, smoothed out by mom's hand - the wood made it all more casual and less uptight. He nodded to everything they planned, after all, they wouldn't change a thing now so his opinion was useless anyway. But he guessed the finer guests would like it.

   Jon spent most of his time inside, pretending to be getting ready. His old bedroom was in the second floor and that's where he made his main camp. Clothes and flowers and bottles of fancy alcohol were scattered everywhere thanks to the flood of smiling guests, some of them casually hanging there while the others left soon after they said their congratulations. Actually, Jon had to fold his clothes and tuck them in the old dresser so it wouldn't get mixed and lost. While omegas were supposed to wear traditional dress for the ceremony, betas and alphas were given the freedom of gowns and suits. Jon fixed his bow tie and turned around to face Ygritte. She was sprawled in one of the huge grey armchairs, her emerald dress bringing out the red in her hair. She was sipping some champagne.

   "Stop fiddling with the bow tie," she commanded, "or you're going to actually destroy it."

   "I know," he growled. Something was off. Jon didn't know if he forgot something - he had the rings, suit and a driver to take them home - or if it was something outside that door that made him so nervous, but the giddy, empty feeling in the pit of his stomach remained.

   He could see the wedding guests in the garden walking around and socializing, probably making some convenient contracts. Most of them came only because they didn't want to offend the Starks or Mormonts. Jon was sure he didn't know half of the people at all, but Robb might, who knows. Tormund arrived and demanded a place to change. He seemed more hungover than Jon, although he drank even less. Then, he left with Ygritte trailing after him, demanding to know details about his trip to her mother.

   For a while, Jon was alone. He thought about finding the Starks, but there was a high chance of running into some distant relatives and risking the return of his headache.

   Knocking on the door pulled him out of his thoughts. "Come in."

   The door gave a soft creak and a tall figure of Eddard Stark entered the room. He was dressed in navy blue suit and his face seemed strained. "Hello, Jon."

   "Hello, sir," he answered reluctantly. "What can I do for you?"

   The man oozed a calm confidence, something he had in common with dad, but Jon still felt nervous around him and his wife. It might be the circumstances under which they met, or it was plainly the fact that they tried to sell off their son and then backed out. He couldn't figure out how to act around them.

   "First, call me Ned," Eddard- no, _Ned_ \- Stark sat himself in the same armchair Ygritte sat just minutes before. "Second, I want to have a talk."

   "A talk?" Jon raised his eyebrows. He came to sit opposite the elder alpha, feeling somehow threatened.

   Ned nodded. "Yes, just a small talk concerning you and my son."

   Suddenly, the room temperature dropped. Jon felt the calm confidence molting into a display of power, an unsaid threat. He swallowed any stupid remarks that came on his mind and forced himself to at least nod.

   What came next was a surprise.

   It seemed that Ned Stark didn't come to show him how powerful he is, he also seemed overall concerned about Jon's intentions. He asked: "Why did you agreed with our terms?" and suddenly, Jon found himself admitting: "At first, I didn't want to do it at all, but then I met Robb at Tyrion's party and it just," he waved his hands, unable to vocalize it, "it was there, so I went with it."

   Ned nodded, he seemed pleased enough with that answer, but wasn't done with Jon yet. "You have to understand that we aren't monsters, me and Cat, we're not trying to get rid of Robb. We love our son, but he can't do it alone. He needs yo-"

   "So why did you gave him the shares?"

   "You know?" Ned's eyebrows met his hairline. "Oh, I guess that was only a matter of time.”

 

***

 

    "What were you thinking?"

   The door bursted open, making Robb jump from his seat. Mother stormed in, her long sapphire dress flowing beside her, red lipstick suddenly turning into warpaint. "What were you bloody thinking?!"

   "Mother?"

   "No!" She roared. Now she was standing a mere feet away from him, digging her sharp red nail into the center of his chest. "You fool! What have you done? Talk!"

   When furious, Catelyn Stark was the scariest sight he'd ever seen. At first, he thought she was about to hit him - her left hand was curled into a tight fist - but then she just grabbed his shoulders and shook with him. "What have you done?!"

   Sansa was the only of the Stark children who stayed with him in the room the Mormonts let him and his family to use as a changing room. She was constantly fiddling with his hair, toying with her dress and then with her hair and fretting about every little detail. She took a cautious step closer. "Mom? What's going on?"

   "You ask what's going on?" Robb saw Sansa flinch as mother lashed out: "Your brother should tell you!"

   "Me?" His mind was racing, combing through various scenarios, but he didn't - couldn't even - find anything. He was sitting on his arse at home since the Sansa incident when he hit Loras-

_Shit._

   "Is it about Loras?" He asked, hands lifted in defensive gesture. Mother's face twisted into something far beyond anger when she heard the name coming from his mouth.

   "Loras? Loras Tyrell?" She did a double take. "Tywin just told me he saw you walking around the city, holding hands with Greyjoy and you-" Her hands separated from his shoulders, leaving half-moons in the soft fabric. She raised them as if she wanted to pull out her hair, but stopped abruptly, minding her hairstyle. "Gods! Do you know what it means? If he tells Jenna or Jeor or anybody, we're fucked! Who knows how many people he's already told?! You could've ruined your chance to mate!"

   Robb stared at her. Just stared, he didn't even blink while Sansa stared at him, her mouth hanging open. Tywin Lannister saw him holding hands with Theon and he told mother. She knew Theon, she knew how Robb used to cling to him and just deduced they were fucking. Robb guessed she wasn't angry because of his broken heart. The only thing that mattered was how people would see her.

   Once again, Robb hated being himself.

   "So what about Loras?" She asked, voice dripping of venom. "Is someone going to tell me he saw you with him too?"

   That was enough.

   "Jon saw us," he growled, "and it was before you even bothered to tell me it's him, not Jorah. Theon asked me to mate him instead and as you can see, I refused, so please stop acting like you care about my happiness and leave."

   For a while, she was speechless. Her painted lips twitched and she grew terribly still before turning around to actually leave. Before she could slam the door shut behind her, the anger got the best of him and he shouted: "And I punched Loras, straight in the face!"

 

***

 

   Jon remembered that the first impression he got from Ned Stark was something akin nobility. The way the man held himself and the way he treated people around him reminded Jon of the knights from dad's fairy tales - the strong but honorable persons, always so polite and fair.

   His second impression was mighty fucked up thanks to the arranged marriage and the speed he was able to give away his son.

   He had to admit that now he saw the man as much as knight as he had twelve years ago.

   Ned managed to sit and talk to him for a quite long time. He told Jon how he wanted Robb to be his heir so he taught him everything since childhood, and when the first heat hit, he witnessed his son's world shatter. He told him about the many elderly alphas who wanted to sink their teeth into his son. Jon shuddered at the idea of Petyr Baelish courting Robb, sending him flowers and coming for dinners.

   Ned told him about the dinner where the Old Lion told them about him, the young and peaceful not-quite-son of one of the WE shareholders fitted exactly for who they were looking for - someone young and decent who won't use their son for a social promotion. Robb seemed happy. Later, when Ned saw his son growing restless and more and more afraid every day, he decided to bend the code and give him the shares he hoped to give him since the boy could walk.

   "I'm sure Robb's not going to cancel on this whole thing just because he got some shares," Ned assured him, his eyes softening, "just have a patience. Marriages like this can be a little rocky at first, but it will get better. You know, Cat hated me for a half a year and now we have five pups."

   Then, the conversation took an swift turn to Jon and his work. Ned knew he worked for Marshalls, he guessed some paperwork which was truth, and Jon told him about the furniture he often made, like the dinning table in his kitchen and benches on his backyard. Ned gave him a look of approval. "That's great. You know, it's important for alphas to be able to do something with their hands. Do you know the Arryn's?" Jon nodded. He vaguely remembered some guys from Arryn's repairing roofs on Castle Black. "Before we started in WE, me and Robert Baratheon, we used to works on these roofs, part-time."

   However, Jon hadn't had the time to imagine him climbing the roofs accompanied by the roundest man he'd ever seen.

   Mother peeked inside, telling them to get going. _The time has come,_ he thought, suddenly unsure.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone :) This chapter is going to be a tad too short but hope you'll like it anyway. Once again, I apologize for any mistakes you may find.

   You don't have to do it."

   Sansa's words broke the deafening silence.

   Robb looked up from his hiding spot in the small grey armchair only to see her face strained with an emotion he couldn't quite describe, some kind of angry sadness perhaps, but he couldn't tell if she was angry with him or mother or the whole world. He sighed. Sansa, with her soft mint dress and blown out hair, seemed to fit perfectly in this whole world. Pretty and polite and beta, she was the golden girl of the Stark family. Loras was such a fool he didn't fall to her feet.

   "You don't have to," she repeated, now with more fervor. "Father gave you the shares - you can do whatever you want now. With whoever you want. Just leave and start anew, with Theon if you want to.”

   Robb looked around the room, desperately wanting to avoid her gaze. It was probably some kind of child's bedroom, most likely Jorah's or maybe Jon's, he didn't know. It was painted in light blue, full of wooden furniture and books. It reminded him of his own room back at Winterfell. "No, no," he mumbled, half unsure what was he even refusing, "I'll do it."

   _But he didn't have to._

   He could go there and say: "No, I don't." Mother would go insane. Father would be disapointed. He'd be frowned upon, but he could be free. Make his own choices.

   But then he remembered Jon with his unruly curls who missed him while they were apart and a small smile crept onto his face. Robb missed him too. At night, he often found himself thinking about how would it feel to lay beside the alpha, enveloped in his arms and comforting scent. When they met for the first time, he didn't even know how lucky he was to fall for this alpha of all. Most people could only hope to meet someone who felt so right, someone with an instant connection and..

   "I'll do it," Robb repeated, finally meeting her gaze. "You know, when I met Jon, I knew he's my one. I shouldn't just toss that away to piss off parents, that's not worth it." The smile on his face turned into one more bittersweet. Her face also changed. The sadness remained while the anger was long gone. "You'll be happy," Sansa stated.

   "Yeah, I will and so will you."

   When Jenna came for him, Sansa had been already halfway through interviewing him about the signs you feel when you find your one. Robb noticed the way she squirmed when he asked if there was someone particular she had in mind. Surely, there was. Robb would bet all his money on Willas.

 

***

 

   Almost every important thing in his life happened near that bloody lake.

   Jon saw the dark blue mass glistering in the sun, full of the chinesse fishes, surrounded by tables and chairs and a large tent hiding whatever the catering company produced - the wedding reception was about to be held there.

   His gaze skimmed over the small meadow where stood a makeshift wooden altar, wrapped in blooming white flowers. Most of the guests were already sitting here, the perfect rows of wooden chairs marring the small green place. As he walked to the altar, Jon spotted people from WE, Marshall's, relatives he hadn't seen in years. He saw Oberyn whose head was clearly pounding, Tyrion's wicked grin, Sam's smiling round face, Grenn and Pyp teasing each other, and Tormund and Ygritte, both turning their heads to see him. His friends. He was really grateful to have them here.

   One look on the other side of the chairs and he could tell Robb didn't.

   The Starks were sitting in the front row, all except Sansa. The younger sister, Arya, wore a look of utter disgust and Jon blamed the dress she was forced to wear. The other kids looked parts bored and giddy, turning their heads towards Castle Black, probably anxious to see their brother. Catelyn seemed like their polar opposite. She was glaring daggers. What a mother-in-law, he thought, Gods be merciful.

   His own family sat on the other side, also in the front row. Mom was still missing, probably being somewhere with Robb hence his own mother was still here. There was Jorah the Stone face, Dacey and little Lyanna. Aunt Patty was just arguing with dad, but as soon as she spotted him, her face lit up and even dad who hadn't talked to him since that fateful morning, actually smiled.

   Jon kept on walking for what felt like a lifetime. When he reached the altar, the priest welcomed him with a nod and motioned towards the hill of Castle Black. Jon squinted his eyes against the sun.

   As the slow music started to play, he could make out the three figures coming down the cobblestone path.

_Robb._

   Suddenly, the four weeks of distance disappeared and Jon felt like he was sitting in his car again, secluded from the rest of the world with only the omega by his side. Everything came rushing back, all the feelings he managed to push aside came and hit him again, harder this time, and it took all his power of will not to stare open-mouthed. Mom rushed over and took her seat while the two Starks stopped at the last line of chairs. Then, Sansa hugged her brother and left.

   The music began playing another tune, but he could hardly hear it.

   At first, it seemed like Robb was about to run. He scanned the crowd and the crowd scanned him back, until his eyes landed on the altar and, finally, on Jon. He could hardly see the omega's eyes, for that he was too far, but Jon noticed the way his legs trembled.

_Don't run. Don't run away from me._

   He took in the sight of the white wedding tunic and bare feet padding on the cobblestones and cursed the bloody tradition for forcing the boy to do something that was supposed to degrade him like this. He wanted to sweep the omega off his feet and carry him to the altar.

   But Robb walked steady and if the damned stones hurt him, he didn't give away any of it.

   Honey and flowers. He thought he remembered the sweet scent but now, with the omega few feet away from him, it washed over him anew, stronger and even more alluring. He stretched out his hand. Robb hesitated for a moment, watching Jon wide-eyed, but eventually he took it and let himself be led as they made three more steps towards the priest together.

   The old man in front of them spoke, but Jon hardly cared. The hand resting in his was warm. He watched the wind toying with Robb's auburn curls, the way his eyelashes fluttered every time his name was repeated, the white fabric of his clothes which seemed to soften the fact that he was standing here barefoot and forced into an arranged union.

   Then, the priest told them to look into each others eyes. To get lost in the pools of blue was easier than Jon expected. Robb was watching him, as if trying to find something written on his face, but then he found whatever it was and the corners of his mouth lifted in a smile that reached his eyes. If there weren't for the people watching them, Jon would have kissed him right then.

   The tradition had him make a vow of sharing his heart and roof, the first slice of his meat and the first sip of his drink, to offer shelter and care, love and devotion, and to ask the other to take him as a mate. Jon did all of that, his own voice sounded strange to his ears as he recited the words, suddenly all too aware of the people surrounding them. Robb was watching him in awe for the whole time.

   "I do."

   As soon as the words sank in, Jon's heart probably skipped a beat. The feeling was overwhelming, and even while their marriage didn't mean anything without the mating bite, Jon already felt like it was done, because Robb could say "no" but he didn't. Gods, he didn't. He wanted Jon and Jon wanted him.

   The handfasting cord was made of braided white fabric. As the priest talked about sharing pain and happiness, illness and health and laughter and dreams, he began to tie the cord around their joined hands. From the wrist, over their entwined fingers, Jon's left was now tied to Robb's right.

_"..And with this cord and power I bind,_

_You to love each other until the end of time."_

   He made the last smallest knot and stepped back before adding the words Jon had been waiting for since the whole thing began: "Now, kiss."

   At first, it was awkward because of the tied hands, but then Robb took a step towards him. Jon sneaked his free hand around the omega's waist, pulling him closer.

   The kiss felt almost the same but utterly different than the last one.

   It was slow and innocent, just lips pressed together, but he still felt the tingling sensation running down his spine, the warmth pooling underneath his skin where Robb’s body pressed against his chest. It spread like a wildfire all over his body. Robb had to feel it too, because he opened his mouth to let the alpha-

   But Jon pulled away.

   The omega blinked, probably unable to wrap his head around the refusal. "Have a patience," Jon murmured before planting a playful kiss on his cheek. His beard tickled, making Robb grin. The truth was that he had to calm himself down in the first place - the lad smelled so sweet and inviting and it was so hard to resist the urge.

   They fumbled around for a while before figuring how to turn around and walk. Suddenly, they were surrounded by family members and Jon's friends, and everyone who felt the need to congratulate them. Mom hugged them, Sansa messed with her brother’s hair, Ned shook hands with Jon and boasted about young families. Robb’s mother sported the same expression as dad - they both looked like they swallowed something bitter - but Jon didn't have a clue what angered the former one. Eventually, he waved it away. After all, Catelyn Stark wasn’t known for being friendly.

   Suddenly, before he could do anything, a little girl with arms folded on her chest stepped in front of them. "You're too pretty for Jon," she announced. Robb's face was priceless.

   "Lyanna!" Jon whined, faking a scowl. "I'm wounded." Then, he turned to the younger: "This little princess is Lyanna Mormont, my cousin's daughter. Dacey! Your child tries to sabotage my marriage!"

   For a while, everything became a blur of people. Sansa helped Robb to a pair of flip flops - it wasn’t very fancy, but it was the closest to being traditionally barefoot and Jon would rather see him wearing the flip flops than sporting a cut feet. Then, they went to the lake, their hands still bound together.

   The wedding reception was - well, it was certainly loud. It started with the traditional sharing of food and drink. Just like in the vows, Jon fed Robb with the first slice of his meat, the omega struggling to do the same but holding fork in his left hand clearly wasn't something he was used to. He seemed embarrassed, but Jon didn't mind. He gave the blushing lad his glass of champagne and when the traditional stuff was successfully done, the priest severed the cord tying their hands. Jon immediately missed the contact.

   The toasts followed, with Ned Stark being the first one, then mom, Jorah mentioning all the times Jon ended up in the lake - even the drunk ones - and Arya demanding to be heard too. Again, Jon didn't pay much attention. Robb was leaning back in his chair, lost in Tyrion's speech. His face was relaxed, eyes shining and there was a faint blush on his cheeks, caused either by the champagne or Tyrion's inappropriate joke. He was quick to smile, Jon noticed. He probably spent the better part of the toasts adoring the lad. It was such a beautiful smile-

   And it was gone. Robb lifted his eyebrows: "What are you looking at?"

   "You," he blurted out without much thinking.Clearly confused, Robb flashed him a nervous smile. "Why? Do I have something-?" He pointed on his face.

   "N-no, just.." Jon really wasn't the one for talking feelings, but who else should he be able to talk like this if not his mate-to-be. Man up, Snow. "It's just.. you look beatiful," he admitted and the blushing smile he got in return was totally worth it.

 

***

 

   "Thanks," Robb felt the blood rushing into his cheeks. He squirmed a little in his seat, suddenly all too aware of the people watching them. Thank Gods Tyrion was still entertaining the guests with his toast which turned out to be a speech about Jon's poor drinking habits and Robb's own only drunk escapade. From the stories Jorah and now the youngest Lannister told, Jon sucked when it came to drinking - either ending up sulking or doing dumb things like falling face first into the small lake nearby.

   The look Jon gave him sent shivers down Robb's spine. They were just past the traditional ceremony, the only step left now was the knotting and mating bite which was the official seal of the marriage, and Jon seemed to be torn between acting the way he was supposed to in public and acting the way he wanted.

   Robb found it quite cute. "You know," he smiled, "you can even hold my hand." He held out his right and Jon immediately laced their fingers together. From this close, he was even more handsome than Robb remembered.

   For a while, he felt like on a date. They sipped their drinks and talked about small things like favorite color or food or ability to guess a favorite superhero based on the first impression. Usually Robb felt awkward when talking to people he didn't know that well, but talking to Jon was so easy, as if they knew each other since forever. Maybe that's the real concept of the one, the mysterious soulmate you may meet one day, someone that's your mirror and your complement piece at the same time.

   Jon was just telling him a rather embarrassing story about his first day at work when Robb found himself leaning even closer. They were so close, almost leaning against one another, so he could tell he had to smell like a wood and Jon's soap a bit while some of his own scent might have rubbed on the alpha. Jon's eyes sparkled with mischief: "...yeah, so I followed this guy around the factory for the whole day, otherwise I'd totally get lost. He must have thought I was some kind of creep-"

   Out of nowhere, Jon stopped. His head snapped in the general direction of parent's table - Robb could see the way his whole body tensed, like an animal ready to leap onto it's prey. Whatever he heard must've made him really mad.

   "What's happening?" He asked, but answer came in a form of a horrified sound mother made and the way father jumped from his seat.

   They were fighting? Robb couldn't believe it. "Gods."

   He was quicker to get up than Jon so he was also the first one approaching the two arguing pairs. Well, Jenna kept calm and also tried to calm down her mate, but failed. Jeor Mormont was already in father's face, hissing: "Are you tryin' to say my son ain't good enough for you, Stark?!" Father looked actually surprised, but once the initial shock sank in, he let out a menacing growl. Jeor swayed on his feet. _He's drunk_ , Robb thought bitterly. Then, the older alpha noticed him. "And what 'bout you, boy?"

   He took a step forward, Robb took a step back. "You too good to stay home for my son?"

   "Dad! Stop it!" Suddenly, Jon's frame was between them. He was sneering. The alpha was shielding him from the fury of the drunken man, but he couldn't shield him from the words he shouted. It was a cruel litany, full of not-so-hidden insults. Mother was furious. She held father's arm, her nails digging into the expensive fabric of his suit, while Robb stood there, wondering what did he do to be so hated by his new father-in-law. Sure, they'd seen each other only few times and all of them ended up in shenanigans ensuing on his side, but that can't be a valid reason to be so cruel to someone.

   Jon was trying to silence the man, he did his best and Robb could sense the anger rising from him in waves, the struggle not to lash out was written all over his face. All the alphas had this instinct, to protect their mate and even though they weren't actually mated yet, Rob could see it upset Jon that he couldn't really shield him from the elder alpha's sharp words.

   He tapped on Jon's shoulder, softly, and when the alpha turned around, he said: "I'm going to get me some drink." _I will not listen to this._ Before Jon could protest, he turned on his heels and hurried to the bar. He could already see Theon sitting there.

 

 


End file.
